Angel's Guardian
by originality0101101
Summary: What if on Naruto's birth the Hyperion Corporation was watching the kyuubi attack go down and found that power interesting? What would happen if Naruto met Angel? What would happen then? First ever Naruto X Angel pairing!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: don't own Naruto or Borderlands, they both are owned by their respective owners. Me? I own… nothing, other than the plot... maybe

WARNING! WARNING! WARNING! This story will have spoilers within the games Borderlands and Borderlands 2.

**Angel's Guardian**

**Chapter 1 The Start of an Adventure**

"Angel! I need that engine online if we're going into the air!" A male blonde teen shouted over the banging on a door.

"Executing phase shift." A female black haired teen whispered and her eyes moved in erratic movements that make it seem she's reading something that only she can read. As her eyes moved in these erratic movements, her left hand was typing on some invisible keyboard that was hovering in the air somewhere. While Angel was typing some sequence of some kind, there was a man who was shouting to them to stop what they were doing on the other side of the door of the ship that these teens were in.

"Angel! God dammit! Open this goddamn door right now!" This man screamed through the window, making the window foggy from his heavy breathing, and breaking Angel's concentration.

"Oh shut up dad, executing phase shift," Angel said and glared at the door, her eyes glowed blue and her tattoos on the left side of her body glowed, her eyes began moving in erratic motions again and soon the blast door in front of the door the man was yelling behind was beginning to seal shut. This only made Angel's dad more furious over his daughter's actions.

"NO! Damn you Naruto! you'll pay for this! I'll have your ******* head for this! Give me back my daughter!" The man screamed in frustration. No man would want their daughter stolen without his blessings.

"Can it Jack! We're done with the crap you keep pulling on us! It's time for our get away Angel!" Naruto shouted over the man that is dubbed 'Jack' and turned back to the pilot controls.

"Angel, can you turn on the engines now?" Naruto asked loudly over Jack's screaming voice of rage.

"Got it! Executing phase shift," Angel assured and once more her eyes were moving in strange motions and her left hand was typing something on an invisible keyboard. Suddenly all 3 heard a very loud roar of an engine and this sound only made Jack scream some more.

"I'll get you Naruto! I'll put a bounty so high on your head that every bandit in the universe will hunt you down! you'll regret-" Jack screamed until his voice was cut off by the blast doors closing.

"Finally, some peace around here!" Naruto said in relief, and furiously began hitting buttons in the pilot seat.

"Alright Angel! Time to buckle up and leave this damn planet!" Naruto cheered and grinned as Angel sat on the co-pilot seat. She looked a little worn out and that's what got Naruto worried.

"Angel, are you alright?" Naruto asked worriedly and Angel only smiled. The banging from Jack still haven't stopped and Angel looked a little pale.

"I'm fine, just worn out a bit by the phase shifting, now take off please." Angel asked with a smile.

"Alright, we're taking off in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, and take off." Naruto counted down and suddenly the engines roared louder, making Angel and Naruto squished into their seats for a bit by the force of the engine. The banging and muffles of Jack's voice stopped as soon as they took off and Naruto tapped onto some buttons. Suddenly the ship they were inside boomed to them.

"Auto-pilot engaged, destination: Pandora." the ship called out in an emotionless female voice.

"Yep, we're going to Pandora Angel, we'll be safe there and hideout amongst the bandits for awhile." Naruto assured and suddenly gravity wasn't working anymore. Just as the gravity lost it's hold on the ship, Naruto's crystal green necklace started floating upwards, making Naruto catch it, and Angel giggle softly as the same thing was happening to all sorts of stuff in the ship, including her black hair.

"Artificial gravity engaging in 3, 2, 1." the ship called out and everything fell to the floor. When everything settled nicely, Naruto unbuckled himself from his seat, walked over to Angel, and put a hand on her shoulder.

"We did it, I told you we could." Naruto said and Angel smirked.

"Duh, we've planned this thing out for quite a long time." Angel replied as she unbuckled herself and they began to scour through the ship.

"Let's find us some ECHO recorders, we're gonna need one." Naruto said and they began to clean up the ship. The ship was full of equipment and a few guns, specifically Hyperion. Just as Angel bent down to pick up a fallen pencil and notebook, Naruto took the time to take a good look at her.

Angel worn a black tank top with a grey short sleeve jacket on top, and black skinny jeans on her legs. On the left side of her body, there were strange blue tattoos of some kind that marks her a siren, and her black hair was leaning on her left side that covers her beautiful and blue left eye. She not only has those nice features, but her body was that to an hourglass figure worth dying for. To the blonde in the ship, Angel was truly what her name was given to her, an angel.

Naruto snapped from his staring and started looking for an ECHO recorder somewhere on the ship. The ship wasn't really big seeing that it only has a single bathroom, one bedroom, a spherical shaped escape pod, and the cockpit. Naruto and Angel planned on stealing this very yellow and white colored vessel with the Hyperion logo on the top of the ship. The ship they are in was shaped just like a Y-wing from Star Wars, only a lot larger and bulkier around the sides.

To survive long trips, there was a fridge in the cockpit neck to the bathroom door, and there were a few cabinets around the ceiling. the interior of the ship was a sparkly white, and there were blast doors on ever door. Both Naruto and Angel can close them on their own, Naruto with button mashing, and Angel with her siren powers,

As Naruto searched the ship, Angel looked at Naruto with a curious eye. She saw that he was 5'6", a half a head taller than herself, wearing yellow jeans with red stripes on the sides, and a yellow uniform with the Hyperion logo on the back and 2 stripes of red on the front. On the right side of his waist, Naruto holds an empty holster that are used to carry a pistol. Angel also saw that Naruto has some meat on his bones and he was a healthy teen. Angel was staring at the blonde for a few moments until from the corner of her eyes, she located a ECHO recorder on the shelf in the bedroom. Although she would like to stare at Naruto more than find the ECHO recorder.

"Finally, I found one!" Angel called out and Naruto ran over to her. Angel then started pressing buttons on the ECHO device and moved the adjustable microphone to their faces.

"Alright, where do we start?" Naruto wondered, and Angel got an idea.

"How bout the start of our lives?" Angel offered and Naruto gave the go-ahead. Angel then hit a button that started recording.

"Well, my name's Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, I am 16 years old, soon to be 17. Ah... my home planet was once the world called the Elemental Planet, yeah see, there was a little incident since my birth. According to what I was told and on my birthday, I got a hundred foot tall or so demon called the kyuubi sealed inside of me. By now, some of you people are thinking along the lines of 'there's no way that a hundred foot tall or so demon can be sealed inside a baby! there's just no way!'. Well, your wrong ya see, my home planet was a planet that had humans that were capable of so many amazing feats, feats that makes even the Hyperion scientist stumped on how these feats are possible. My kind of humans can spew fire, move bodies of water, air, earth, and even control lightning! Not only all that cool things, they can make clones, make ice move, and so much more. But I never had a chance to learn these things and all because of that garbage corporation that is Hyperion. Yeah, those bastards are people who would love to ruin a world just for information and a profit." Naruto lengthy explained with his voice full of sarcasm at certain parts.

"Naruto get to the point please. We should keep this short and simple." Angel said to make Naruto hurry along.

"Alright Angel, for you, well. on the day of my birth, my father Minato Namikaze sealed a giant demon fox in me, unfortunately a Hyperion satellite was watching the whole thing go down and spied on my home planet for a few days. From those few days, the Hyperion corporation noticed that there were other demonic entities that are known as bijuu. As Hyperion watched these bijuu and my people moving the elements and doing other cool things, they began to plan something horrible, but necessary. Cause if it wasn't for the Hyperion corporation, I never would've meet my childhood friend Angel." Naruto explained for a awhile until he grunted from Angel slamming her elbow into Naruto's chest playfully. Although both would like their relationship to be something more.

"Naruto, now's not the time for that, now's the time for explanations, and our history. We don't want our history lost without telling anything." Angel scolded and Naruto only frowned.

"Fine, well, the corporation committed mass kidnappings throughout the continent called the Elemental Nations, and when the corporation felt that they had enough, well, in short, they bombed the whole place. Yeah, those Hyperion bastards couldn't leave my home well enough alone. They had to blow up the entire land to kingdom come. Those that were kidnapped during the time were either brainwashed, imprisoned, or already dead by the time they got to the world of Hyper, the home planet of Hyperion." Naruto said in slight frustration and Angel put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"It's okay, Naruto, let out your frustrations. Those Hyperion jerks always take, take, take and never give back. And it only got worse ever since my dad got my mom's position." Angel said.

"Yeah, according to your dad, your mom was one of the leaders of Hyperion, but when she-" Naruto said, but stopped himself.

"It's okay, both my mom and your parents died for the both of us. We're given a chance to live." Angel assured and Naruto looked away.

"Yeah, well your dad isn't really much of a dad when he took over your mom's position, and from there-" Naruto started again but this time he got interrupted.

"There he began his takeover plot of Hyperion. Yeah, that's how my dad got to be the oh so glorious dictator of Hyperion and sometimes I think that Jack married my mom for her position, not because he loved her." Angel accused and Naruto wrapped his arms around her shoulders.

"Well, long story short, Hyperion kidnapped lots of people from my planet, brainwashed them, imprisoned the rest, and dumped the dead for the sole purpose of power. The Hyperion corporation also managed to capture all of us people called Jinchuuriki, people who carry a bijuu, or a tailed beast within us. I, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, hold the strongest of them all. The kyuubi no kitsune, the nine tailed fox." Naruto announced to the ECHO recorder and from there Angel took over.

"That's enough Naruto, I'll take over now, shoo, go away, out of the bedroom." Angel shooed Naruto away, only to make him whine.

"But Angel, you heard my part and why can't I hear yours?" Naruto whined. it was totally unfair to him.

"Because a girl's thoughts are private! Now get or you get the hard floor!" Angel threatened, albeit jokingly.

"Angel... fine." Naruto whined as he paled and accepted defeat.

"Alright I'll just make sure the ship's doing what it's supposed to do." Naruto informed and making Angel smile.

"Executing phase shift," Angel said just as soon as Naruto left through the door and the blast doors closed behind the door.

"Ah... much better. Alright well, that story about the Elemental Planet was all true, my childhood friend's home world was blown into a barren wasteland ever since his birth. But I'm not talking about his story right now, I'm talking about mine." Angel said to the ECHO recorder and took a breath of slight frustration.

"Where to begin. Well, I'll start with how me and Naruto met. We meet back in Hyper, the home planet of Hyperion that we we're on just about an hour ago, and he was so alone. He started off at an run down apartment that had pieces falling everywhere and had so many holes. It nearly made me cry that such a kid could be in such a house called a home." Angel said to the ECHO recorder and she shed a few tears in remembrance.

"We we're both 5 years old when we met and Naruto looked so alone, I was just across the street when I saw a man throw a fire grenade into his home! I-I didn't know what came over me and suddenly I found myself inside the same home and tried to find him. As I was looking for him, I couldn't find him anywhere in the flaming house, fearing the worse, I-I assumed the worse and thought he was already dead, and when I tried to get out, the door collapsed, blocking my way out." Angel said with a frown, then suddenly felt elevated.

"I was so scared and wondered what the hell was on my mind trying to save Naruto that day then when all seemed lost, Naruto was standing on the other side of the collapsed door, then he lifted the door while it was burning and threw it away! H-He saved my life that day and I'll never forget what he said to me that day." Angel said to the recorder in her hands.

"_'Are you okay?'_ he said, and despite the bad situation we we're in I laughed! I laughed because his hands was burnt and all he could care about was me! And soon we left his burnt down apartment and I... offered to let him stay at my place, but to my surprise, he declined, saying that he didn't want to intrude. That was the first time I ever burst into a fit of rage, I shouted at him that he was being ridiculous and that he should accept because he has no home. But his answer shocked me, he said that this happened several times before and I was bewildered about that outrageous statement. I-I didn't know what to say, so I ran." Angel said and suddenly the ship violently shook and various objects fell off the shelves in the bedroom.

"Something happened, I'll be back if I'm alive." Angel said when the violent shaking subsided then turned off the ECHO recorder and placed it on the bed. Acting quickly, she ran over to the door.

"Executing phase shift," Angel said in a hurry, her eyes and tattoos glowed blue, her eyes moving in strange patterns as if she was reading an invisible novel at fast pace, and her left arm typing on some invisible keyboard. Suddenly the blast door opened and Angel quickly left.

* * *

As for Naruto, he was on the wheel and thinking about the same thing Angel was, the first day they met. When Angel left him that day, it tore him apart, but he expected that. His life wasn't easy, yet unknown to him, it was better than what it was going to be if Hyperion didn't come to the Elemental Nation.

His life was indeed full of harsh times, but at least he had angel with him. But that is a story for later when the cockpit began beeping loudly and a glaring red light flared into the room. Naruto quickly leapt into action and turned to the window, what he was seeing was an approaching asteroid belt. Angel and Naruto knew that they would encounter an asteroid belt in their course for Pandora, but Naruto didn't expect that time would be now, not after a few hours of traveling at high speeds in this very ship.

Taking action, Naruto instantly leapt for the lever and pushed some button.

"Auto-pilot disengaged." the ship called out and Naruto scowled at the machine.

"I know the auto pilot is off because I made it off! geez!" Naruto scoffed and took the lever and shoved it around, strictly to avoid any asteroids that they would encounter. Just as Naruto dodged the fourth asteroid, he heard a door slide open and then closed.

"I thought we weren't supposed to find this belt until a couple hours later!" Angel shouted over the beeping sound of various equipment.

"I know! This is about the time when the Asteroid belt shrinks thanks to the twin sun's gravity, I guess this isn't our lucky day huh?" Naruto said over the beeping noise, he pressed some more buttons and the noise was turned off. Hyper was just one planet that orbits 2 separate suns and at one point in time, the asteroid belt that they enter in shrinks once every year for a good 24 hours, purely by the gravity of the two suns.

"Damn annoyance, gonna get us killed. I gotta slow this thing down." Naruto informed and Angel took her co-pilot seat, already buckled herself in.

"How long is it going to take for us to get to Pandora again?" Angel questioned.

"On the speed we we're going was about 2 days. This asteroid belt was supposed to be about a few more hours away." Naruto said in slight frustration as he tried to swerve the entire ship around the asteroid belt. From Naruto's blind spot, an asteroid slammed into the ship.

"Crap, that's no good, at least the shields held up!" Naruto grunted as the ship shook and retained it's shields, As the asteroid slammed into the shields, the shields glowed a bright blue.

"Yeah, just keep watching, we're almost out of this thing." Angel said after an hour or so more of dodging asteroids. luckily the shields held strong and deflected the large pieces of rocks away from the ship. As soon as they escaped their near death experience, Naruto and Angel took a breath of relief and stared into each other's eyes. Angel blushed and her heart sped up on how intently Naruto was staring into her eyes. When Naruto realized that he was staring, he looked away, embarrassed on what he had done.

"S-Sorry, you just looked very pretty there for a second." Naruto stuttered out then quickly finished. The 'pretty' comment made Angel blush further.

"Well, we got about a day and a quarter to figure out what to do next Angel. So what would you like to do?" Naruto said with his foxy grin.

"Well, I would like to finish my ECHO recording if you don't mind." Angel answered and quickly left. When she was gone, Naruto frowned then turned angry on himself.

"Damn it! Why can't I say it?! I love her and I know she at least likes me! Why can't I just come out and say it!" Naruto scolded himself, he felt a bit hot after staring so deeply into her eyes.

* * *

"-Why can't I just come out and say it!" Angel screamed to herself after she used her siren powers to close the blast doors again, they make really good sound proof walls.

Angel and Naruto knew that they like each other, but for some strange reason they could never say those three words, those three little words. But something always stops them from saying those three words. Angel was frustrated with herself about the dilemma, but then eyed the ECHO recorder on the bed.

"Might as well finish." Angel said and walked over to the bed, picked up the ECHO device, then pushed the button.

"Sorry for the break off, we just hit an asteroid field and guess what? We're still alive. So I'll be starting our little story." Angel said to the device as the device records what she was saying.

"After I ran off, I immediately ran back home. Once I arrived, I asked my dad if Naruto could stay over, but when I asked him, he instantly was wary of Naruto and did various things. Like looking through the windows, closing blinds, and turning off the lights. When he was finished with his odd behavior, he took me to our upstairs bedroom asked me if Naruto did anything to me. Of course I told him the truth about Naruto saving my life, that's what stunned him. He instantly gave me this questionable look and went into this process of deep thinking. I did ask him what was wrong, but he only ignored me. After his thinking time he turned to me and told me it was okay to befriend him. And so I did, but he never did answer my question." Angel said as the device was doing it's job.

"After I returned to find Naruto the next day, well... I couldn't find him, but I did overhear a mob form nearby and to my surprise, I found Naruto on top of the Hyperion skyscraper! I honestly didn't know how the heck he got up there, but the mob below him was screaming for him to come down. What Naruto did that day forever scared me, he jumped off the Hyperion skyscraper that was 56 stories tall, but that wasn't the most weirdest part. He was laughing while falling! I couldn't believe my ears! Yet I couldn't believe my eyes when he stuck his foot out to the building when he came close to it and he began to come to a stop. He was standing on the side of a building! With nothing hoisting him up!" Angel screamed into the device.

"When the crowd cleared and Naruto was still standing on the side of the building, I walked over to him. He looked away to hide his face, but I saw the look on his face. He was hurt that I ran from him, but hey I was just a five year old. When I looked over his hands, they were perfectly healed. I didn't know about it during that time, but now I know that it was the kyuubi that was within him that healed those wounds. Eventually he turned to me and stuck out his hand, I readily accepted the handshake and smiled at him. And I'll never forget the words that he said to me. _'don't worry about running from me, I'm sure we will be best friends.'_" Angel said as she smiled at the memories. She knew that Naruto was just a very forgiving person.

"After that meeting, we often met up at my dad's house and we always walked over to the park to talk about things, sometimes play with stranger's kids from time to time. I always liked those whisker marks on his cheeks and loved the way he smiles. But one time when we were 8 and he never arrived to pick me up, I got worried and left the house. I was looking around for Naruto anywhere and then I found him being picked on again, this time a women pulled a gun on Naruto with her screaming at Naruto to stay away from the woman's daughter. Then woman then quickly left, not before calling Naruto a demon. I instantly rushed over to him to comfort him and he explained why that woman called her a demon. He said he found out by the talking voices in his head and he wouldn't tell me more. Naruto hesitated on meeting me again after that day, but I didn't care about the kyuubi and all I saw was a nice boy that needed a friend." Angel said to the device that was listening intently on her life's story.

"During that meeting, Naruto began to tell his personal life. He always avoided his personal life during the first three years since our meeting, but he began to open up to me. And that's when I found out his life was virtually hell. Naruto was alone through most of his life, and was beaten and his life was threatened several times over his life. I just didn't understand why the people of Hyperion did all this, couldn't they see that Naruto was a living person with his own feelings? Couldn't they see past the kyuubi and look at the blonde idiot that I-, sorry, got a little of track there for the moment." Angel reprimanded herself.

"Well, and that's when Naruto told me about the stuff he has called chakra. That was how he managed to stick to that wall back when we we're five. Apparently the kyuubi can speak to him and this scares me for a little bit. Mostly because I don't know if the kyuubi is influencing him or not, but at least the kyuubi is teaching him something... Hmm... where to go from here?" Angel asked herself then yawned.

"I think sleep will be in order soon, but first dinner." Angel announced and turned off the ECHO recorder. she then walked over to the door again and lifted her left arm.

"Executing phase shift." Angel said and like every time before, her eyes and tattoos glowed blue, her eyes moved in random patterns, and her left arm was typing on some invisible keyboard. At her command, the blast doors opened again and she walked through them.

* * *

After Angel left the blonde pilot again, Naruto was again pushing plenty of buttons.

"Auto pilot engaged, destination: Pandora." the ship boomed inside.

"Yeah, yeah, I know already cause I made it that way!" Naruto said in slight frustration as he was alone in the cockpit. Naruto chose this time to take a good look around the cockpit and saw that the place was a bit of a mess. There wasn't much, but there were a couple pistols, specifically Hyperion, and some trash laying on the ground. Choosing this time to clean up, he got up and began cleaning by taking out a small trash can to put the trash in. The clean up process only took him about 20 minutes and then he picked up the couple Hyperion pistols.

These Hyperion pistols came from the planet Hyper and Naruto never did wield any other companies weapons before. The Hyperion corporation, or THC for short, made a law that all Hyperion personnel must use Hyperion equipment, and Naruto found this rule to be utter crap for two reasons. One, Hyperion weaponry isn't always the best in every situation, and two, this law was used just to make an extra profit off of their own workers. After thinking about the crap of a corporation that is Hyperion, he put one of the pistols in his holster.

As Naruto thought about THC, he thought about what THC done to him. THC did tell everyone, including the civilians of his possession, but THC also told them that Naruto was also going to be THC's perfect weapon. THC never did tell this to him directly, but he knew enough that he was going to be used by them. This action made most of the civilian population away from Naruto in a bit of fear, but they never did try to harm him. Mostly in fear of THC getting on their backs, but there were still people that tried to kill him, such as those kidnapped from Konoha. THC did in fact brainwashed all they could, but those that were civilian born still remembered the kyuubi attack ever since his birth day. So from time to time, those civilians from Konoha always try to bring harm to our blonde hero. Unfortunately removing memories wasn't in THC's power, so Naruto had to tolerate the people of Konoha treatments.

But unlike Konoha, Naruto had some extra protection. When THC announced to the public, without Naruto's knowing, that Naruto was going to be their favored weapon, nobody wanted to damage Naruto at all because if they did, then THC would've punished them with death. At least the people on THC were already used to having weapons around so they never did harm Naruto, only picked on him because of his whiskers and it never did go too far.

_'You moron,'_ a voice boomed into his head. This voice was demonic like and had a slight growl to it.

_'What do you want Kyuubi? I'm in no mood for your damn lectures'_ Naruto replied a bit angrily.

_'Fine, I'll not lecture you, but I want some action soon so get off your high horse and claim your angel!'_ the voice labeled kyuubi roared within the confines of his mind.

_'No'_ Naruto replied, he wasn't going to force Angel into doing something that she wasn't ready for yet.

_'You and your damn waiting, I loathe your patience boy.'_ kyuubi growled.

_'Pipe down will ya? I'm trying to fly.'_ Naruto said, making the kyuubi within him growl some more.

_'Patience is your enemy boy, soon I will be released, soon this seal keeping me at bay will weaken, and soon you will die.'_ kyuubi lectured, the kyuubi's lecture only made Naruto's blood boil.

_'Shut up, I'm not afraid of you and I don't want to hear any damn lectures from you!'_ Naruto screamed in his mind.

_'Oh I beg to differ, after your damn father reinforced the seal I knew that it was only a matter of time before I get the chance to kill you'_ the kyuubi snickered within his mind. He already met his father around his 14th birth day, but luckily he already heard of his father's name from an earlier event.

_'Jiraiya, where are you? I need you soon'_ Naruto questioned in his mind a bit worriedly as he knew that Jiraiya was probably the only person in existence that can repair his seal. Jiraiya and a few hundred others managed to escape their prisons and steal a freighter to leave Hyper and THC was hush-hush about it, but Naruto knew about the event called 'The Great Escape' from Angel, who overheard the news from her dad using her siren powers. The Great Escape was just an escape plan for all of the ninjas of the Elemental Nations and these ninjas stolen a ride to leave the planet. Surprisingly hundreds of ninjas managed to leave and Naruto was sure that Jiraiya was one of those ninjas that escaped.

Jiraiya and Naruto meet when Naruto was a combat engineer. He took the Academy and trained in that field, giving him knowledge on how to fire a Hyperion gun, pilot a spaceship, fix various contraptions, and operate machinery. Naruto unfortunately hated the job, but he needed the pay and it was the only job he could get at the time. Any civilian jobs wouldn't lend him a job because having a jinchuuriki would lower business purely off of the civilians slight fear of him. But back with Naruto and Jiraiya, they meet when Naruto was on a patrol one day around the prison and that's when Jiraiya recognized Naruto through Minato. Naruto and Minato looked extremely alike and that's how Jiraiya recognized Naruto.

Naruto was 8 at the time and he was on patrol around the prison blocks. THC allowed an 8 year old this job because they thought it would be a good start on training their weapon and Naruto knew it, but he had no choice because of financial problems. When he passed through Jiraiya's cell, Jiraiya called out to him. To this day Naruto remembers that meeting well and that was when he learned about his parents too. Not only that, but that was what started The Great Escape.

* * *

A 8 year old Naruto in a yellow outfit was patrolling the prison blocks. He never worn the helmet because he hated the feeling of it and it obscured his vision. The prisoners we're wearing ragged cloths and had a strange collar on their necks. Naruto didn't understand why they had those collars on, but he paid it no mind. As he made his fourth circle around a bunch of cell blocks a white haired man in ragged cloths and red markings under his eyes surprised him with a scream.

"M-Minato! Y-Your here! Come man, get these bars outta here!" this man demanded a bit crazily and Naruto took several steps back.

"Who are you? And I'm not this Minato guy." Naruto asked and the man looked like he had the face of defeat, he then began sobbing uncontrollably to himself.

"Oh Kami, why are you doing this to us? First I lost my prized student, next I never got to raise my godson." the man cried. Naruto saw that he was broken man and wondered why.

"Um. Sir w-what's wrong? What's your name?" Naruto asked a bit worriedly. The man in the cell looked at Naruto and answered.

"My name's Jiraiya, Jiraiya of the sannin, that means legendary three ninjas but you probably don't know what a ninja is. And what's wrong is that I-I failed my student, and I failed my student's son. My student was named Minato Namikaze, and he married a red head women called Kushina Uzumaki, you looked so much like my student and I kind of got a little mixed up there for a second." Jiraiya informed and Naruto's eyes grew wide, his last name is Namikaze! Could this Minato guy be his father?!

"Hey, um... who's their kid?" Naruto asked and Jiraiya sadly looked at Naruto.

"Ah you probably don't have time to waste on an old man like me, go on, go back to your patrols, at least you guys are nice." Jiraiya waved Naruto off, but Naruto wasn't budging.

"I don't mind and I really like stories." Naruto informed and gained a questioning look from the old man.

"How old are you kid?" Jiraiya asked and Naruto's eyebrow raised a bit.

"8, why?" Naruto answered then asked back.

"Well, why are you here? A kid like you should be in some academy right now learning stuff, not guard some broken people." Jiraiya asked then answered in pity about the last part.

"I'm poor so I gotta work to get some food, now will you please answer my question from earlier?" Naruto asked eagerly and seeing that the boy had nothing to lose, Jiraiya told him.

"My student's son's name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze." Jiraiya answered and Naruto's eyes bulged out. And his breathing all the sudden began to hyperventilate.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze!" Naruto announce and Jiraiya looked like he was having a heart attack.

"N-Naruto?! H-How the- W-What the?" Jiraiya stuttered and Naruto stared intently onto his eyes.

"Umm... Jiraiya, what were my parents like?" Naruto asked and Jiraiya calmed down. Jiraiya saw the hurt look in his eyes and knew that the kid probably had a hard life, the least he could do was give a description of his parents. Jiraiya told everything he knew about Minato about his calm nature, genius, ingenuity, and smarts. From there he began to tell stories about him and the day his parents meet. Jiraiya then proceeded to Kushina, her fiery nature, anger, forgivingness, and her kindness. He then told of what he knew about her and then asked a question.

"Naruto, do you know any of these ninja stuff like Chakra?" Jiraiya asked and to his surprise Naruto nodded.

"Yep, kyuubi told me already." Naruto said and Jiraiya looked like he was having his second heart attack that day.

"You know about it?!" Jiraiya whispered furiously and Naruto just nodded.

"Alright, well I guess I should tell you one more thing" Jiraiya announced and Naruto listened to every word. From here, Jiraiya told Naruto about the kyuubi attack and Minato's sealing into his child. After the story was told, Naruto just stood there listening to everything.

"Yep, most of this I already know, but I got a new question and I got something to tell you. my question is why? Why did Minato seal this beast inside me? Why not somebody else? Everyone fears me because of this creature that I hold!" Naruto announced loudly to Jiraiya and the old man hung his head.

"Naruto... Minato had to do what he did because he was protecting the village, and he sealed the kyuubi within you because he was an honorable man. He couldn't ask another parent to do something that he wasn't willing to do. So that's why you were chosen." Jiraiya answered and Naruto frowned.

"Fine, I don't like it, but at least I understood his reasons. At least I'm not alone." Naruto said and Jiraiya raised his eyebrow.

"Who are you friends with?" Jiraiya asked.

"A girl named Angel, she's the daughter of Jack, the CEO of the Hyperion Corporation." Naruto informed and Jiraiya got a evil grin.

"Oh, and how far are you with this girl?" Jiraiya asked with a smug grin and he rubbed his palms together as if he was eager to each something.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked, he was only 8 after all and he didn't understand what the question implied.

"Have somebody told you about the kunai and shuriken yet?" Jiraiya asked and Naruto still didn't understand, he never did grow up in the world of ninjas so he never understood any of what this man was spewing.

"Ahh... what?" Naruto asked and Jiraiya's grin broke.

"Oh that's right, you never did learn about the ninja world. Well... are you two dating?" Jiraiya said as his grin came back, this time Naruto sputtered out in nonsense.

"Wh-what?! what are you talking about?! we're only 8 you pervert!" Naruto screamed at the man and Jiraiya just laughed.

"Thanks Naruto, I never had a good laugh in a long time. Now what was the part that you had to tell me about?." Jiraiya asked and Naruto thought about it, then remembered what he was going to say.

"The kyuubi didn't mean to attack Konoha, the kyuubi said that it was controlled by a man with red and black eyes, it says that his name is Madara Uchiha." Naruto informed and Jiraiya lost all life within his eyes.

"Madara Uchiha? that can't be." Jiraiya said and put himself in a thinking position. He closed his eyes and put a hand to his chin.

"Hey, Jiraiya, what did you mean that you failed me by the way?" Naruto asked curiously and Jiraiya opened up one eye. Jiraiya thought about it because he wanted to tell Naruto that he was his godfather, but at the same time he didn't want Naruto's loyalty to Angel to be compromised. After what Naruto told him about Jack being the CEO of Hyperion, and Naruto's a friend of his daughter. Jiraiya thought that Naruto could be left alone and maybe even protected if he wasn't loyal to any ninjas. If he told him that he was his godfather, Naruto might question his loyalty and try his best to free him and the other ninjas. Jiraiya only wanted what's best for the boy and he was planning on escaping on his own. He didn't want Naruto to choose between him or her, and he was pretty sure that Naruto would've choose Angel. Instead Jiraiya choose to let Naruto go and hope that he has a better life than he would with Jiraiya, but first a question.

"Well, I felt it was my responsibly as your father's sensei, that means teacher, to take care of you. But I felt like I failed because I'm behind bars." Jiraiya lied and Naruto accepted that.

"Well, things were hard at first, I was mostly alone for my first 5 years of life, then I met Angel and from there things gotten better. Then I gotten a job that pays decently and I at least get good food wherever I go." Naruto said with a smile and Jiraiya honestly thought that was decent. Things could've gotten a lot worse in Naruto's life but to Jiraiya, Naruto seemed to hold on to his luck. The toad sage knew of a jinchuuriki's hard life and it seems that Naruto had a much better life than what would've been back in the Elemental Nations.

"During my life there were mean people who tried to hurt me. They were saying things like 'for Konoha!' or stuff like that. But that only happened like about a dozen times, for the most part I was just alone." Naruto said and his smiled died out.

"Until you met Angel," Jiraiya said.

"Until I met Angel," Naruto repeated and his smile came back.

"Listen Naruto, don't let your precious people go. Hold on to em and try to be happy. Remember, Konoha was your birth place, but your home is where you deem it to be." Jiraiya said and Naruto listened to every word.

"Thanks Jiraiya, thanks for tell me who my parents are." Naruto said and got up and stretched.

"Oh and Naruto, may I see the seal?" Jiraiya asked suddenly and Naruto lifted up his shirt and gathered chakra. He knew how to gather chakra since he was five thanks with the kyuubi and suddenly the presence of chakra forming around him. The seal appeared in a black color on his abdomen.

"Alright kid, this seal will need to be reinforced from time to time and luckily you still got plenty of time before you need a seal master to reseal the beast." Jiraiya said as he put a hand to his chin.

"What do you mean that this seal needs to be reinforced?" Naruto asked.

"Well, if you don't get the seal reinforced, the kyuubi can escape, killing you." Jiraiya said with a grim look and Naruto gasped that this demon can kill him.

"Why don't I get Jack to free you so you can help me when I need it?" Naruto asked and Jiraiya got back to his thinking position.

"I don't trust Jack to do that for free and I don't trust anyone in the higher ups in Hyperion. Hell, they bombed our home planet." Jiraiya accused and Naruto nodded. Naruto may not have been on the Elemental Nations for very long, but it hurts him that he was forced to work for the corporation that murders hundreds of thousands of people.

In fact, Naruto doesn't even like Jack either, he's always mean to Angel and he always gives these glares at him. He wasn't sure why Jack let Angel befriend him, maybe to ensure loyalty? Perhaps, but Naruto doesn't like Hyperion very much.

"Hey Jiraiya, thanks for telling me my parents, I'll try to make it up to ya, somehow." Naruto said and looked at his watch.

"I gotta go and I'll pay ya back eventually. Thanks again Jiraiya and I hope I see you again soon." Naruto said with a sigh and shoved his arm through the bars for a handshake. Which Jiraiya readily shook with.

"Good bye Jiraiya" Naruto said as he retracted his arm back.

_'You already did pay me back, you gave me hope Naruto, you gave me my Will of Fire back.'_ Jiraiya thought with determination as he watched Naruto leave.

_'Hyperion broke me when they invaded our world and I thought you and everyone I knew die that one horrible month. But seeing you alive and in person... I felt joy and hope again. Thank you Naruto, I'll be there when you need me, I promise, or at least I'll try my damn hardest to.'_ Jiraiya thought in hopes as he uncharacteristically cried.

* * *

After meeting up with Jiraiya, Naruto's visit gave the former toad sage hope and he somehow managed to mass up the ninja forces within the prisons. With this massive force of ninjas, Jiraiya and several hundreds escaped Hyper and hijacking a shipping freighter. It was unknown to which planet they went to but currently Jiraiya and those ninjas got their own bounties on their heads. (for the sake of the story, they all went to Pandora)

Naruto didn't know that Jiraiya would suddenly leave without him, thanks to the threat of the kyuubi, but Naruto knew that he had to find him and quick. As for Angel, Naruto didn't tell her about the part that the kyuubi-could-escape-and-kill-me part simply because he didn't want to worry her.

_'I know I should've told her, but she would've freaked out and that is not what we needed at the time.'_ Naruto thought about that subject between Angel and himself. Suddenly a yawn enveloped Naruto and the blonde put a hand over his mouth.

_'Sleep is good, but first dinner.'_ Naruto thought and suddenly the door leading to the bedroom opened. Behind the door was Angel who was walking out the door.

"Hey Naruto, is there something to eat?" Angel asked and Naruto gestured to the fridge.

"Let's find out what's in here." Naruto said and walked over to the fridge. He opened the fridge door and scanned what's inside. At the same time, Angel was looking through the cabinets and found some peanuts.

"Hmm, found some peanuts" Angel called out and held on to them as she continued to scan through the cabinets. She was already looking through the 3rd cabinet, there was 5 in total.

"Found some water bottles," Naruto informed and pulled out 2 for the pair. He then looked through the freezer and found nothing.

"Okay, maybe we haven't planned this thing out really well." Naruto said disappointedly.

"Don't worry, we can easily survive these two days and find something to eat on Pandora. I heard one time that their skag meat is pretty good." Angel said and came back with a salad bowl.

"Nice salad bowl" Naruto commented and plucked a piece of lettuce from the top. Angel then passed the bag of peanuts to her friend and Naruto easily ate three fourths of them. At least they weren't hungry anymore, and they quickly turned their attention to the water bottles. After downing both bottles, Angel and Naruto felt tired.

"Bed?" Angel asked.

"You get the bed and I'll sleep on the pilot seat." Naruto decided and Angel sighed. She suddenly took Naruto's arm and brought him to the bedroom.

"But Angel-" he started to protest, but Angel wasn't having any of it.

"Please, it's what I want." Angel said then pushed Naruto down onto the bed, who reluctantly stayed there. Angel then turned to the door after pushing her friend down.

"Executing phase shift." Angel said and like every other time she said those words, her eyes and tattoos on the left side of her body glowed blue, her left arm began typing an invisible keyboard somewhere in the air. Soon enough, the blast doors began to close and Naruto began to get increasingly worried as he watched Angel do her thing.

"Angel, what's this about?" Naruto asked. He wasn't oblivious to the obvious if THC didn't takeover his home planet and he knew that Angel was upset about something. As Naruto laid himself on the bed, Angel began walking towards him and put on a small smile. But Naruto knew that smile was slightly fake for he knew Angel really well.

"Naruto, I got something to tell you. Something important that can only be expressed in actions." Angel started and saw that Naruto was thinking of what could this be about. As Angel watched Naruto in his thoughtful state, her heart rate sped up, her body felt increasingly hotter, and to her own strength, she leaned her head in.

As for Naruto, he was wondering on what was Angel talking about, but he was quickly snapped from his thought process as he watched Angel lean her head towards him. While he was watching her head slowly approach his face, his own body felt hot, his heart rate quickened, and to his surprise he licked his own lips.

_'Is this what I think it is!?'_ Naruto wondered wildly as his dreams was coming true.

_'It's now or never'_ Angel thought as she closed her eyes and felt a really hot contact with her lips. Time froze for the two as their lips made contact, their bodies becoming more heated, and both felt more aroused. When Naruto felt Angel's lips upon his own, he deepened the contact by clutching the back of her head with his right hand and his left hand wrapped itself around Angel's waist. Simultaneously, Angel wrapped both her own arms around her friends neck. Suddenly Angel felt something wet touching the bottom of her lip and on instincts alone, her mouth opened to let this feeling in. The moment she opened her mouth, she never regretted it as this new feeling elevated their sensation and felt such an amazing bliss that one moment that she never realized that her back is now on the bed. As Angel felt her friend's tongue inside her moist cavern, she couldn't resist a certain urge and so, she moaned loudly into their kiss. Feeling the vibrations resonating from his friend and soon to be girlfriend, Naruto felt incredibly aroused and tried to fight it, to do so, he suddenly pulled back. When Angel didn't feel Naruto's presence in her mouth, she opened her eyes to seeing Naruto sweating and his back to the wall. Both didn't know it, but they were gasping for breathe.

"N-Naruto, You know that your the only friend I ever had. You didn't fear me being a siren like everyone else did and I didn't fear you being a jinchuuriki. And as time went on, I grew t-to love you more and more. But when you told me your life, and mine to you. I knew that we needed each other and I knew that I want to be with you. And when my father pretty much imprisoned me, I-I needed you more than ever." Angel stuttered on a few parts and then took a deep breathe.

"I love you" Angel confessed and Naruto's heart swelled.

_'she loves me! I knew it!'_ Naruto mentally exclaimed and instantly replied.

"I love you too and I always have. You were and are my only real source for comfort and when I told you about the kyuubi. I expected you to run away like everyone else did, but you stayed with me the whole time." Naruto said as he unknowingly took a step towards Angel.

"When I told you that I was a Siren, I was expecting you to fear me like I was some kind of monster, and when I told you that I tricked 4 vault hunters into finding an ancient secret called the vault and told them to fight this thing despite the dangers. You never called me a monster. No, you knew that my dad was the idiot who put me up to this, and you told me that I was innocent. I just couldn't stop my self from loving you." Angel informed and unknowingly moved to the edge of the bed towards Naruto. And unknowingly to Naruto, he moved and placed his arms to the sides of Angel, putting his face right in front of hers.

"that's because somebody like you can't be evil, your an angel send by the gods. I love you." Naruto said and slammed his lips onto Angel's. Seeing that Naruto didn't reject her, Angel moved back and laid herself onto the bed taking Naruto down with her. With Naruto on top of her, Angel wrapped her legs around his waist and felt a bump between them. Naruto suddenly released his hold on his angel and stared her into her eyes.

"If we keep going, I won't be able to stop." Naruto confessed making Angel blush a bit.

"I don't care. I wanted you for so long and I don't want to wait any longer." Angel confessed. Naruto was her only hope for joy and by god she was going to claim him before anyone else does. When Naruto hear those words, he began tearing off their cloths and soon the room was covered in moans and screams of joy.

* * *

The next morning after their moment, they were in the cockpit waiting for their arrival for Pandora. Both were extremely happy after their confessions to themselves and couldn't help but smile at each other.

"We should be arriving on Pandora in a few hours" Naruto informed and Angel nodded in the co-pilot seat.

"Good, we should be fine and from there, we'll have to look for protection. Perhaps I could introduce myself to the vault hunters?" Angel offered and both thought about it.

"Might work, but I hope that Jack didn't put a bounty on my head yet, otherwise we might be turned in by them." Naruto said and both sat in silence.

_'Ahh... boy, that was good. For the show last night, I made your seeds sterile so there's no fear in your angel becoming pregnant. Your welcome.'_ Naruto's inner demon said to him.

_'You were watching!? You bastard of a fox! I should find Jiraiya to reinforce this seal so much, that you'll never see the light of day again!'_ Naruto threatened and blushed immensely about the thought that somebody could've watched on Angel and his private moment.

"Naruto what's wrong?" Angel asked as she noticed the blush on her boyfriend.

"O-Oh, nothing Angel, just talking to the fox." Naruto informed and hoped that she wouldn't press the issue more, but things wasn't on his side.

"But why are you blushing?" Angel asked making Naruto think of a reason furiously.

"Umm, just thinking about our amazing night. I'll never forget it." Naruto lied and Angel smiled softly.

"Alright, I'll just finish up the water bottle that is still in the fridge." Angel said, she unbuckled herself, got up and left for the fridge. Causing Naruto to sigh in relief quietly. When Angel returned, she brought something extra, the ECHO recorder.

"We should finish." Angel said and now Naruto understood why she brought it.

"Where did I left off. Well, I'll just move forward a bit more. After we confessed our personal lives, a few years later, My dad, the abusive jerk imprisoned me in some box. He then told me to trick 4 vault hunters into finding the vault on Pandora. I did what I was told and eventually the vault hunters succeeded in killing the beast within the vault. But something happened to my dad after he found out about what appeared after the opening of the vault. He found out about this stuff the Pandorians called eridium through me spying on another siren called Lilith. We watched as what she said, liquefied a guy with eridium. This eridium somehow powers up a sirens power and from there enhance our capabilities. Luckily, I noticed something that he hasn't. As I watched Lilith through ECHO communicators, she somewhat grew dependent on eridium and there was a point in time where Lilith had lapses in her power when she didn't have eridium. I suspect that these lapses have something to do with our life forces. It looked like Lilith was losing her life and from that I rationalize that if a siren abuses eridium far too much, they will eventually come to a point that she will need eridium for life." Angel talked to the ECHO recorder. Angel and Naruto knew that Angel could see through ECHO communicators and contact whoever she wants, but this power tires her and she will require rest afterwards. After her talk with the ECHO recorder, Naruto put a hand on her shoulder and gave her a smile.

"After seeing the effects of eridium on a siren, Jack put his eyes on me and I knew what he was going to do. I protested and told him my findings but he told me that I was just making up excuses to getting out of working. Sometimes, I don't understand that man. After that day, Naruto found a couple ECHO communicators in some dumpster and managed to slip one to me. This was how we communicated to each other and I told him of my dad's plan." Angel said and when she was about to speak again, Naruto took his turn.

"After her dad's insane plan, me and Angel began planning on how to escape. We had enough of Jack's bullshit and left. With the combination of me walking on walls, Angel's siren powers, and our time on Hyper. We managed to bust Angel out of her prison, shoot our way out, and hijacked a ship. We're awesome!" Naruto exclaimed and Angel smiled in victory. They managed to escape in the dead of night and used Naruto's wall climbing skills and he managed to infiltrate where Angel was being kept. From that point, Angel used her siren powers to hack into systems and help steal a ship.

"I guess that's enough for now, hey look, there's Pandora now!" Angel exclaimed as Pandora came into view. A small brown-tan sphere far into the distance can bee seen from the cockpit and Angel and Naruto smiled at each other. Suddenly the ship received an incoming message.

"You are entering Pandora's airspace. What are your names or we will be forced to destroy you," A deep male voice said making Angel and Naruto looked at each other and wondered on what to do.

"I am Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze requesting to land." Naruto called out. He hoped that Jack's bounty on his head didn't arrive yet on the desert planet of Pandora and luckily it didn't. As Naruto and Angel waited for the response, they heard other voices. Naruto and Angel heard specific words but never whole sentences.

"Naruto?!" A harsh whisper can be heard, albeit a bit vague.

"Can it be?" Another voice can be heard and neither Angel nor Naruto recognized them.

"Naruto!? He's here! let em in now!" A new voice boom into the microphone and Naruto instantly recognized the voice.

"Jiraiya! Is that you!?" Naruto asked in wonder and smiled.

"Naruto my boy! Your here! Come on down!" The voice named Jiraiya said loudly and Naruto hit several buttons.

"Approved, welcome to Pandora."T he first voice said, making Naruto and Angel take a breath of relief and Naruto took the ship down onto the planet. As they approached the planet, they saw the terrain and it was most predominantly a desert. Although there were some snowy parts in a few areas and a few spots of grasslands, but the world of Pandora is mostly a desert. While flying, Naruto had to look for a space port and couldn't find one, so he was forced to fly for awhile to search for one. That's when tragedy struck.

"Warning! Warning! Warning! incoming missile detected! incoming missile detected!" The ship called out as sirens and glares of red. The ship's words rang true when a radar with a blinking wave revealed a red dot moving towards them.

"Shit, Jiraiya somebody shot a missile at us! We need help!" Naruto screamed into the microphone and Jiraiya's voice boomed back.

"Damn! Those damn Akatsuki doesn't give up! Kakashi! You and team 7 go out and rescue them." Jiraiya order and shuffles and scuttles can be overheard in the microphone.

"hopefully the shields can take the hit." Naruto commented and just after he said that, two more red dots appeared on the radar.

"Incoming missiles, Incoming missiles." the ship called out making Naruto and Angel pale.

"Damn!" Naruto cursed and desperately tried to move the throttle in hopes of evading the missiles. Out of the corner of his left eye, he saw one of the missiles flying with their ship, and on the radar revealed the two other missiles tailing behind them.

"Angel! Get into the escape pod!" Naruto commanded as his eyes never left the window of the cockpit.

"What about you?!" Angel screamed over the noise and Naruto gritted his teeth hard.

"Just go! Those missiles are heat seekers, they'll follow the ship and not you when your ejected. Now go!" Naruto commanded as he continued to evade the missile.

"I'm not leaving you!" Angel screamed as tears feel from her eyes. They just escaped her father's evil grip only to be blasted out of the skies.

"Go! Dammit! I love you and I'm not risking your life, so please, get to the escape pod and leave." Naruto said and spared one glance to his girlfriend, which shocked Angel. She saw that Naruto had tears in his eyes and she saw that his eyes were pleading for her to leave. Seeing her boyfriend like this scared her, but she still didn't want to leave. Naruto took his gaze off of Angel and did a roll with the ship, dodging the missile on the left and making stuff fall from the change in direction of gravity. When Naruto saw the missile miss and slam into a hill, causing an explosion, he shoved the throttle forward.

"Go! Jiraiya! I got a passenger with me! Her name's Angel and the girl I love. Get Team 7 and Kakashi to rescue her first!" Naruto called out.

"Got it!" Jiraiya called back.

"NO! Get that team and that Kakashi person to get you first." Angel protested. Suddenly the second missile moved to the right and slammed into the shields before Naruto could react. At the impact, the shields glowed a bright blue and suddenly shattered into hundreds of translucent pieces.

"Dammit Angel! Get into the escape pod! Please!" Naruto begged so loudly. The thought of losing Angel just when he confessed to her a day later would crush him and he would never take any chances with her.

"Angel. You may not know me, but trust the kid. Go into the escape pod." Jiraiya called out from the microphone and Angel felt crushed. People were intentionally telling her to get out and leave Naruto.

"Trust us Angel, Naruto can survive this." Jiraiya said.

"It's about him being a jinchuuriki right?" Angel asked quickly and Naruto nodded. While shaking, Angel unbuckled herself and ran over to the escape pod but before she entered, Naruto performed another barrel roll to evade the last missile, but somehow the missile managed to keep track of the ship.

"You better survive this" Angel screamed and entered the escape pod. Just as Naruto heard the door close, he took a deep breath and pushed some buttons and suddenly he could hear a loud sound, signaling the escape pod made it's escape. From there, Naruto took yet another deep breath and felt the ship violently shake. He then felt a huge draft and glanced at the back of the ship, there was a huge gapping hole right in the back of the ship.

"Mayday! Mayday! Mayday! I've been hit! I've been hit! Jiraiya sent your ninjas to find Angel first, please." Naruto shouted into the microphone. He wasn't sure if Jiraiya got the message seeing that he didn't have any responses then suddenly the ship jerked forward and began diving into the ground.

* * *

As for Angel, she entered the escape pod and found a seat. Acting quickly, she buckled herself in and waited for the pod to eject, which wasn't long cause she felt a jerk and found herself feeling her stomach raised. When she felt everything stop, she quickly unbuckled herself and got out of the escape pod in a hurry. Just when she left the pod, she quickly spotted the ship she was just in a few moment again. Her heart stopped that moment.

'pleas live, oh god please live.' Angel prayed and felt her breathing stop. She clearly saw the ship was on fire on the back and saw the whole ship go down in a firey explosion. Angel couldn't resist the urge and broke down as tears welled within her eyes.

"Naruto, please live. I couldn't bear it if you died." Angel cried and fell to her knees. Suddenly she heard voice in the distance and soon enough, she saw 4 figures.

* * *

As for Naruto, one moment he saw a gapping hole in the back of his ship, the next moment he felt intense pain, far more painful than he ever felt before. After taking a few desperate breathes of hyperventilation, he blacked out.

* * *

**Author's Note**: This is the first ever NARUTO AND ANGEL pairing! I really hated the fact that Angel dies and she really deserves better. So what I did was combine my favorite anime character and Angel as a pairing, hopefully this goes well.

THC= The Hyperion Corporation.

Things to mention:

This is strictly Angel and Naruto pairing. This means no harems.

I will include how Naruto got Tsunade's necklace.

I will include details about Hyperion's invasion on the Elemental Nations with other characters.

I will include details about 'The Great Escape' and how Jiraiya massed up the ninjas within the prisons.

I will include Naruto's academy life later.

I will explain Angel's phase shift power in closer detail if needed.

I will explain THC's brainwashing methods.

And now the big question, **Who do you want to survive from the world of Naruto?**

**Confirmed characters:** word meanings. Evil= morally evil character/side of evil, Good= morally good character/side of good, neutral=neutrally moral character, brainwashed=Hyperion controlled character, escaped= escaped ninja during 'The Great Escape'

Evil and brainwashed Sasuke.

Evil and escaped Madara. (will be you-know-who if enough people want it to be that person, you guys will know what I am typing about if you are far enough in the Naruto canon.)

Good and escaped Jiraiya

Good and escaped Kakashi

Neutral and escaped Tsunade

Good and escaped Itachi

All the jinchuuriki(s)(don't know the plural version of Japanese words and will be either good or evil depending on character)

Evil and either brainwashed or escaped Danzo

Evil and either brainwashed or escaped Orochimaru

Good and escaped Nagato

Good and escaped Konan

Evil and brainwashed female ninja siren (most probably Sakura)


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: don't own Naruto or Borderlands, they both are owned by their respective owners. Me? I own… nothing, other than the plot.

Author's notes: I will not tolerate New-U stations crap. When a character dies they die. I will permit the Fast travel stations because they are actually part of the plot, but New-U stations will not exist in this story!

**Angel's Guardian**

**Chapter 2: Welcome to Pandora!**

Angel watched as the ship her lover was and probably still in touch the ground in an fiery explosion. She could never stop the urges that came from her heart that begs her to cry. The only person ever to love her like no one else did is heart crushing. She already fell to her knees and tears already falling from her face that should never bear tears.

"Naruto!" Angel cried out in anguish as she watched the ship go down. And to her added horror, she heard and saw another mushroom cloud appear from the direction the ship crashed in.

"No... No!" Angel cried and got to her feet. Soon enough she found herself running to the direction of the fallen ship only to stop when she heard rustlings and footsteps in the distance. And soon those footsteps carried voices with them.

"Neji-nii I see the escape pod and Angel-san!" A female voice shouted out to the group and soon 4 figures made their way to the escape pod. Least to say, Angel was bewildered that she was already found just moments after her escape. She didn't know she was already detected by sight and saw nobody herself, her answer came when she saw a black haired teen with pale eyes with bulges coming from them. This pale eyed teen worn a brown baggy jacket over her top and has blue jeans on her legs. Quickly after, 3 more figures came from the sand dunes from behind the pale eyed girl.

"Good work Hinata-chan, now we must secure Angel-san as ordered." A new figure arrived and he looked so similarly like the teen named Hinata. He however worn a brown vest with a grey T-shirt underneath and brown pants. To Angel they looked like brother and sister and she didn't understand those honorifics on the ends of their names.

_'Nii? Chan? What could those mean?'_ Angel wondered as she was hiding behind the escape pod. She didn't understand how these people managed to find her so quickly, but perhaps these are team 7 and Kakashi?

"Alright, let's get Angel-san and go find Naruto. We'll need to hurry because if any of the Akatsuki are around, we won't stand a chance." A 3rd figure said and this one was wearing a headband over his right eye. This man's attire was that to having a green vest of some sorts with a blue long sleeve shirt underneath. And that was covering his top, with his legs, they are covered by blue jeans. On the silver haired man's head band had a leaf symbol emblazoned upon it's metal surface and upon his face he wears a blue mask. Angel didn't have any clue as to why he has this kind of attire but she was frightened with what they are doing. Angel was about to turn and do who knows what, but before she did, that silver haired man was standing right behind her.

"Ah!" Angel cried out in fear and fell to the ground.

"Sorry for the scare, but I am Kakashi Hatake and my team and I was sent to rescue you and Naruto. Now we don't have much time because if it really was the Akatsuki that shot that missile, then we are in trouble." Kakashi explained and Angel calmed down. The man before her stood far above her and put a hand down towards her. Prompting her that the man wants to give her aid. Angel reluctantly took the right hand of the man with her own right hand and Kakashi pulled her up on her feet.

"Can you run?" Kakashi asked and Angel nodded, she wasn't even nearly as physically strong as Naruto and guessed that she couldn't really keep up with any ninjas.

"I don't think I could keep up after you guys if you 4 managed to get here just moments after the order." Angel admitted and Kakashi gave his famous eye smile. The silver haired man's left eye formed a U shape as best it could.

"On my back then." Kakashi offered then turned around and bent forward. He shoved his arms backwards, gesturing to allow Angel on his back. Angel stared at the man for a few seconds then reluctantly climbed onto the man's back. And soon enough, She and the 4 ninjas were running at such impossible speeds across the sandy dunes to the direction of the fallen plane. When Angel took a good look around, all she saw was a big gapping desert.

"Who are you people" Angel shouted to the other ninjas in the group. The pale eyed teen ran right up to Kakashi's right.

"I am Hinata Hyuga." Hinata introduced herself and moved a bit more to the right of Kakashi. Then Hinata's brother-looking figure moved to the silver man's left.

"I am Neji Hyuga, the cousin of Hinata-chan." The pale eyed teen introduced himself and moved back to his spot from the left. And from behind, Angel felt a tap to her shoulder and Angel twisted her head around, seeing a male teen in a brown short sleeve T-shirt and blue pants. His holds short black hair and eyes and his skin was surprisingly pale. She didn't understand that with the glaring sun high above them, but paid it little mind when this person introduced himself.

"I am Sai, unfortunately I don't know my last name but I hope that we all can be friends." Sai said with a big smile that made Angel smile.

"Sure Sai and as you guys probably know, I am Angel." Angel greeted and everyone nodded as the 4 ninjas ran across the dunes. As they ran across the dunes, they spotted several various creatures, but they all possessed the same traits. 4 appendages with a abdomen sack as a sort of tail and a hardened shell on the front.

"Those are spiderants and where are your weapons?!" Angel informed and snapped, the outburst only made smirks appear on their faces.

"We have weapons alright, sure. But their back in the village and besides we always have weapons, our hands." Kakashi informed with a smirk and Angel looked baffled.

"Wait... are you guys referring to... ninjutsu?" Angel asked and the 4 ninjas all nodded. Angel knew of the existence of ninjutsu through her powers. She can easily get information and knew plenty of things such as ninjutsu.

"Yep, team 7, would you like to demonstrate?" Kakashi asked and the 3 younger ninjas all nodded.

"Go for it" Kakashi said and giving the go-ahead. The 3 ninjas all smiled and went into action. Hinata and Neji moved in on their separate targets.

"Byakugan!" Neji and Hinata shouted and suddenly their veins around their eyes bulged out. Then Angel watched as Neji approached a black spiderant knight. The spiderant knight charged off of instinct alone and gathered it's front legs closer to it's shelled head as it charged at a slow pace. Neji already began to move forward and gave a light tap with his right index and middle finger to the point of the shell. Angel was once again baffled. What was a simple tap supposed to do? But to her surprising answer, the spiderant knight collapsed upon itself and gave a strange groan in it's death.

As for Hinata, she charged at a spiderant soldier and this time used it's shell as a platform to jump high above it. Then Angel saw Hinata come down upon it's abdomen and gave another light tap with her two fingers. And like with Neji, Hinata's spiderant fell and collapsed as the abdomen burst. luckily, Hinata was quick enough to avoid the rain of guts from spraying everywhere.

And as for Sai, he pulled out a scroll and a brush. He then quickly drew on it and formed a seal of some sorts with his left hand.

"Choju Giga (Super Beast Imitating Drawing)!" Sai said and suddenly a pair of ink lions sprung from the scroll and charged a lone spiderant warrior. The first lion clawed the head shell of the spiderant and the 2nd came down upon the abdomen. After the death of those three spiderants, the lions suddenly burst into a puddle of ink.

"Amazing!" Angel said in wonder as she bore witness on how ninjas fight in battle.

"How? Neji and Hinata just tapped them and suddenly the spiderants went down. Then Sai sprung lions of ink upon one and... and... it's all just surreal." Angel said in fascination about the powers these three possess.

_'This must be why dad bombed the Elemental planet. These people holds powers that could rival the Hyperion conventional firearms!'_ Angel thought as she watched the three ninjas in action. Angel was certainly impressed, but she doubted that these powers could be used in a large scale battle. She had yet seen a method on to countering THC's bombing technology yet and was still doubting that these amazing powers could compete with bombing technology.

"That was amazing and all, but I still think you guys should carry weapons." Angel said and the 4 ninjas got a bit ticked off by that.

"Hey, we have all those advanced technology stuff back home. This is supposed to be an extraction mission so we'll need speed over firepower in this one." Neji reprimanded as he defended the power of their styles of fighting.

"Sorry, I guess I kinda grew up in a time where everyday weapons like pistols and shotguns are on the top of the food chain." Angel said and the rest stopped at that.

"It kind of still is. Hyperion still managed to takeover the entire Elemental planet without too much trouble. And at the same time, managed to kidnap and imprison a lot of us, including Jiraiya-sama." Kakashi admitted and Angel noticed the sama honorific.

"What does those words mean? Nii, chan, and sama?" Angel asked and Kakashi eye smiled.

"Well, each of those words mean something. Neji calls Hinata, Hinata-chan because they are close and familiar to each other, Hinata calls Neji, Neji-nii because Hinata views Neji as a brother, and I called Jiraiya, Jiraiya-sama because he is our current master, or leader of some sorts." Kakashi explained.

"There are more Angel-san, like I just said. San is a level of respect like sama, but at a much lower level." Neji informed further as Angel listened.

"So if I use these honorifics on Naruto, then I would say Naruto-chan?" Angel asked and Kakashi, Sai, and Neji all started to snicker. So it fell to Hinata filled her in next.

"No. For males it's different. I could call Neji, Neji-kun if I wanted to, but I go with nii, or nii-san. If you called Naruto-san, Chan. Then you would be called him a sort of child." Hinata informed and Angel nodded in understanding.

"And if you and Naruto are lovers. You would call him Naruto-koi" Kakashi interrupted and Angel slightly blushed by the implication. Angel tried to turn away to hid her blush, but Kakashi easily caught it despite her being on his back.

"Oh, You and Naruto are lovers! I should tell this to Jiraiya-sama!" Kakashi said as he grinned behind the mask. By what Kakashi said, Hinata and Neji gave glares at Kakashi and Sai only grinned.

"Kakashi-sensei! It was bad enough that Jiraiya-sama peeps on Itachi-san and Hana-san! We don't need him peeping on Angel-san and Naruto-san!" Neji scolded and Kakashi only laughed it off. Sai's grin only grew wider by the reminder of Itachi and Hana.

"Okay, few questions... what did 'sensei' mean? what did they mean that Jiraiya peeps on this Itachi and Hana person?" Angel asked and Hinata was the one who answered next.

"Sensei means teacher and Jiraiya-sama is the biggest pervert you'll ever find in the planet." Hinata informed and Angel understood. She all the sudden shivered about something bad.

* * *

At some unknown location, Jiraiya was watching over the systems of his base and suddenly felt a good feeling.

_'Oh what is this feeling? Do I sense a new edition to my Icha Icha series!? I've hadn't had one in so long!'_ Jiraiya wondered to himself excitingly then went back to work.

* * *

"Kakashi-san?" Angel asked as she started using the honorifics these people told her about. When Angel asked for Kakashi's attention, he twisted his head.

"Yes Angel-san?" Kakashi asked and reciprocated the honorific.

"Will you not tell Jiraiya of Naruto and I's relationship?" Angel asked sweetly and Kakashi only frown.

"No." Kakashi denied and Angel's right eye twitched.

"Why not?" Angel asked in her still sweet voice.

"It's because Jiraiya-sama never got the inspiration to write anything good in such a long time. And by Kami I want that man to write something good!" Kakashi admitted and Angel's right eye twitched some more then suddenly she got a bad feeling in her stomach. All she could do was groan in complaint.

"Well, let's just go get Naruto and get out of here please." Angel asked and the 4 ninjas ran across the dunes once more. Then suddenly something came into sight that made Angel gasp.

"Look over there!" Angel shouted out and pointed to what it looks to be an outpost. But if one was to look closely, then one can see something important.

"Look at this! A Catch-a-Ride Station!" Angel informed and the ninjas looked a bit fearful of it.

"Umm. Angel-san. We shouldn't go near that thing. The person who owns it, Scooter, doesn't really like us all that much." Neji cryptically said and Angel gave a confused look upon them. Scooter normally let's pretty much anyone use their runners and sometimes even bandits hijack some of his runners.

"What do you mean?" Angel asked and Kakashi was the one who took over.

"You'll find out later now let's just get going." Kakashi said to avoid the question but Angel wasn't going to let that go. She wants off of Kakashi's back now and it was getting uncomfortable with her.

"It doesn't matter, just let me try." Angel said and reluctantly Kakashi let Angel off his back. Angel then ran up to the console of the Catch-a-Ride station which spoke to her.

"All the ladies say Scooter's the fastest ride in town! Catch-a-oh, I just realized that's an insult" The console said and Kakashi, Sai, and Neji all snickered out loudly about the idiocy of the Scooter man.

"Scooter was never a bright man, only when it came to his runners he's worth taking into account." Angel commented and lifted her left arm.

"Executing phase shift." Angel whispered softly to the machine and her eyes and tattoos glowed blue. Her blue eyes then moved in a erratic pattern as if she was reading something invisible and her left arm was typing on some invisible keyboard. Then soon enough the console's red interface system turned green.

"There we go and now to digistruct a runner." Angel informed as her eyes and tattoos stopped glowing and she started typing into the Catch-a-Ride console. And soon enough, a runner suddenly formed onto the platform next to the console. Team 7 and Kakashi watched as the runner was being formed as if in thin air. They were least to say shocked that this girl is capable of such things.

"How did you do that?" Kakashi asked in wonder and his hand was twitching for him to reach his headband.

"I am a siren and this is my power." Angel explained roughly and turned to the console to digistruct another runner. Soon enough, Team 7 watched again the 2nd runner come into existence the same way the first one did.

"Alright, two's all I can build for us so one of us is going to have to run." Angel explained then Sai raised his hand.

"Excuse me Angel-san, but I can fly to keep up." Sai offered and once more Angel was surprised.

"How?" She asked and Sai smiled as he pulled out his scroll and brush. He started drawing on the scroll then formed a hand seal and then a ink eagle sprung from the scroll. Sai then packed his equipment up and leapt onto the eagle. He turned to smile at Angel.

"Okay, I'm impressed." Angel smiled and turned to the others.

"These runners are relatively easy to drive and I can only drive on one. So who will drive for the other?" Angel asked the others of team 7 and Kakashi stepped up to plate.

"I'll drive the other one." Kakashi offered and both Kakashi and Angel got into the driver seats of the runners. Neji and Hinata were still doing nothing and Angel turned to them in her seat.

"Well, come on! Get into the turret on the back." Angel ordered and Neji and Hinata got into the turret. Hinata jumped onto the runner Angel was on and Neji onto Kakashi's.

"Now can we get going?" Angel asked and the 5 moved out, but one runner was a bit slow on the uptake.

* * *

Naruto groaned in pain and wondered what happened for a few moments. He then began to smell soot and smells from fires within his nostrils.

_'Fire? Smoke? Soot? What's going on?'_ Naruto wondered to himself and found that he was on his stomach. When his vision returned to him fully, he took a good look around. He saw pieces of the ship that he was in on every direction, saw fire raging across the landscape, and saw lots and lots of sand. When he tried to move his right leg, he felt a huge spasm of pain and held his breathe to avoid screaming. He twisted his head around to see a thick piece of glass sticking out of his right leg.

_'Ah crap, what am I going to do? I can't even reach down to pull it out.'_ Naruto thought as he was panting for breathe. He could feel blood trickling down from the wound and into the sand below. Next he looked down to look at his holster and found that his gun from the ship was still there.

_'At least I'm armed.'_ Naruto thought in an attempt to stay optimistic. He then took another good look around the shipwreck.

_'The ECHO recorder is probably destroyed.'_ Naruto noted sadly as he continued to survey around the area. He stayed at that position for about a minutes and a half then he heard a voice in his head.

_'You gotta do something about that piece of glass boy or your going to die of blood loss.'_ Naruto's inner demon told him. Despite having a demon within him, the kyuubi still can't heal the wound if there is something stopping it from healing. In this case, the piece of glass stuck to his right leg is obscuring the kyuubi's healing.

_'I know... I know... It's just so hard... to focus right... about... now...'_ Naruto thought as he still kept losing blood from his leg.

_'Boy! Get up! Don't you dare die on me!'_ The kyuubi screamed into Naruto's mind, but oddly enough Naruto was delirious enough to think of a response.

_'Why do you... care? All... you do... is make... everything... so hard...'_ Naruto thought in his delirious state.

_'It's because I don't want to die!'_ The kyuubi admitted and Naruto looked like he didn't care.

_'I should've... known... You always... cared about... yourself...'_ Naruto thought to his demon as the kyuubi was trying to find out what to do.

_'What about Angel?!'_ The kyuubi roared and Naruto's eyes widened. He lost so much blood that he couldn't even remember Angel well enough. He knew that if he died then Angel would probably die with him.

_'That's right boy! Get the hell up!'_ The kyuubi urged his host as Naruto picked up his breathing to get some of his air back into him. Naruto was about to try to make a grab for the piece of glass when he heard rustling of some bushes in front of him and to his horror he heard growling.

_'Damn! This is bad, this is really, really bad boy!'_ The kyuubi roared with Naruto's mind. What Naruto was seeing was a massive skag. This one held jagged tan armor and was slowly approaching Naruto at an agonizingly slow pace. Naruto felt his heart race as this massive skag approached him slowly and Naruto heard it's massive footsteps coming closer and closer. Naruto knew that he had to do something quick, so he made a quick grab for the piece of glass, only to gain a massive spasm of pain. His arm couldn't even make it halfway to the piece of glass. The kyuubi can only watch as the massive skag approach his host thanks to the reinforced seal that his host's father reinforce, therefore the kyuubi can't send it's chakra to help Naruto out. Naruto tried to make another grab for the piece of glass out of desperation but only pain was his award. Seeing as he was making no progress on the piece of glass that pinned him to the ground, Naruto quickly gave up trying to pulling out the glass piece and grabbed his Hyperion gun in his holster in a hurry then pointed it at the skag. The skag saw this and swiped it's massive claw across the sand, ripping the gun from Naruto's hand, and growled at Naruto some more.

_'This can't be the end! I can't let it end like this!'_ Naruto panicked as the massive skag growled and bared it's oversized teeth. Naruto felt some tears fall from his eyes as he was having what he thought was his last thoughts.

_'I'm sorry Angel.'_ Naruto thought as he watched the huge skag lunge for his head. Naruto only closed his eyes as he was waiting for his end. Suddenly he heard a gunshot and the massive skag reared it's head to the direction of the gunshot. Naruto snapped his eyes open to see the massive skag turn away and Naruto heard a series of burst fires. Not before hearing a man.

"Help me out honey!" A man called out. This man worn a green Dahl uniform, pants, and various metal equipment. The massive skag then charge after the object that is firing a burst pattern. The man that launched the turret ran around and over to Naruto. Seeing the blonde was down and pinned by a large piece of glass, the man knew that he had to remove the piece of glass quick or else Naruto was going to die. So the man jerked the piece out quickly and Naruto gasped in intense pain as the kyuubi did it's works. The man would've noticed Naruto's wound regenerate if he wasn't trying to get him out of there.

"Sorry about that, but that glass was stuck deep into your leg and we gotta get out of here!" The man exclaimed as he saw the massive skag ripping apart his partner. Naruto saw the skag rip apart a turret on three metal prongs.

"Thanks honey!" The man thanked his turret as he lifted Naruto away by taking Naruto's left arm around his neck from the crash sit. When they entered a westernized like town, both of them heard a roar in the distance.

"Wow, Dukino's mom is usually more faster at eating it's prey. Luckily I managed to get to your ship in time stranger." The man smiled at Naruto then began taking Naruto to his apartment. Once he arrived, the man put Naruto down on his couch and left for the bathroom. Naruto saw that this man's apartment wasn't much seeing that it had a living room-kitchen combo with the common kitchen appliances, 2 bedrooms and a bathroom. Every room had only a wooden walls and a few holes can be seen. This reminded Naruto of his days alone back on Hyper. Soon after the same man came out of the bathroom and carried some strange medical supplies of some kind. Naruto saw that these medical supplies are vials of some sort and had a needle at one end. The man then inspected Naruto's wound and to his shock, he saw the once large hole now a small one.

"Holy shit that's pretty cool." The man said to him then shook his head. He then injected the strange vial into Naruto's leg lightly and both watched the liquid inside empty itself into Naruto's system.

"These vials are healing equipment courtesy of Dr. Zed." the man informed and injected a second needle into Naruto's leg and like before, both watched the liquid inside empty itself into Naruto's system. Suddenly Naruto can feel his right leg again. He didn't notice it numbing when the massive skag labeled Dukino's mom nearly at Naruto. And soon enough, Naruto's leg was in decent condition and the only marks left was the color of pink raw flesh across the skin.

"Where are my manners? I'm Axton and you are?" The man named Axton asked with a smile on his face and put his hand for a shaking. Naruto managed to sit up and shake it.

"I'm Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze." Naruto introduced himself and smiled.

"Thanks for the save and I think I owe you one." Naruto commented and Axton laughed.

"I'll call that favor when I need saving next time." Axton replied and both were catching on their breathes.

"By the way, who's Dukino's mom?" Naruto asked and Axton got his grin on.

"Dukino's mom is that bigass skag you just met and congratulations. Not many people survive an encounter with her, and now for my question, or rather questions." Axton implied and Naruto began sweating.

"How in the hell did your leg regenerate so quickly? And who escaped from that escape pod that was launched out of that ship earlier." Axton asked.

"I normally have abnormal healing and the reason why I'll tell you later. And as for the person that escaped from that escape pod, she's my girlfriend." Naruto answered and Axton nodded his head.

"I was there when I saw your ship being attacked by three missiles and I can see that your in a bit of a bind. So... I'll help you for a price." Axton said with a grin. Seeing that he could have help, Naruto scanned through his pockets and found... nothing.

"I'll cut ya a deal. You help me get to my girlfriend and any cash we make when we get there will be yours." Naruto offered and Axton thought about it.

_'Hmm... On one hand, I could go and do this thing and an awesome bonus is that the sheriff won't come after me when I leave. Not only that, but this should be a good challenge. And on the other hand... Nah, there are no other hands!'_ Axton summarized and put his hand out.

"10 years of Dahl experience at your service!" Axton grinned and Naruto gave a small chuckle.

"Dahl huh? 8 years of Hyperion experience as your side!" Naruto returned the grin and Axton was surprised.

"Hyperion eh? And 8 years? How old are ya kid?" Axton wondered aloud as he looked at Naruto. Naruto looked very young to him and if he really did train for 8 years, then how young did he start?

"Why'd ya start so young?" Axton asked and Naruto gave a hurtful expression. He really didn't like the training he gain at such a young age and the training was harsh. And it was all Hyperion's fault that he had to go through this.

"I'd rather not talk about that." Naruto said as he dodged the question. Axton saw the sad look upon the teen's face and decided not to press the issue.

"Alright, well, right now we should get out of here. By the way, we're in Lynchwood." Axton informed and Naruto nodded.

"Why'd you come to Pandora? There are hundreds of other planets that you could've gone to but why here?" Axton asked.

"I'd rather hide that too." Naruto admitted and Axton gave a sigh.

"You know, If you committed a heinous crime of some sorts I'm not gonna turn you in. I'd only become a hypocrite by doing so." Axton assured and Naruto was interested by his admittance.

"Really?" Naruto wondered and Axton pointed to the fridge. Naruto followed his finger and saw a wanted poster. Naruto saw that the poster was with Axton's face and below it showed Axton holding a 5 trillion dollar bounty on his head with the crime being 'War crimes'.

"Five trillion? And for war crimes?" Naruto wondered with a raised eyebrow.

"See? Now can ya tell me?" Axton asked curiously. Naruto sighed and explained his situation.

"My girlfriend and I escaped from the world Hyper a couple days ago." Naruto started and Axton narrowed his eyes as Naruto told his story.

"We managed to hijack a ship in the dead of night using our abilities and eventually we came here to hideout from Hyperion and her father." Naruto explained and Axton crossed his arms.

"It looks like I was right. Your in a bit of a bind and I'm willing to also bet that it was those Akatsuki boys that shot your ship down." Axton commented making Naruto surprised by the accusation.

"Yeah, A man named Jiraiya told us for a second that it was the Akatsuki that shot us down." Naruto started but Axton became livid.

"Yeah, those Akatsuki boys are preaching about peace and have all these werid powers. And now..." Axton informed then paused himself.

"You made contact with THE legendary Jiraiya!?" Axton said then uncharacteristically screeched and he ran to his bedroom. Not a second passed when he ran right back with a book in his hands. The book was orange in color and Naruto read the title of the book,

_'Icha Icha Pandorian's edition number: 1'_

Naruto blinked a few times before Axton went on a ramble.

"Jiraiya is such an amazing person, the protagonist Hanan is really lucky to have a guy like Hitachi, and the way Hanan always takes control is amazing!" Axton commented and gave the book to Naruto, who skimmed a few pages before blushing immensely.

_'Holy crap. This is so vivid and I just skimmed it! Holy crap!'_ Naruto thought in wonder as he felt himself getting hot. He quickly thrusted the book to Axton who easily took it back and grinned.

"Good isn't it? I read it four times and going on my fifth." Axton said and grinned.

"Y-Yeah" Naruto stuttered and shoved the thoughts about the book aside.

"Well when are we leaving?" Naruto asked the man.

"Tomorrow so go get a good night's rest. You'll be taking the spare bedroom, but I'm guessing your hungry?" Axton said and just when he finished Naruto's stomach growled.

"Once more I am right." Axton grinned and went to the fridge to bring back food. Naruto saw that Axton had left over pizza and placed those in a microwave and soon both ate in silence. Naruto suddenly felt tired and Axton led him to the spare bedroom.

"Sleep tight." Axton said and left to his own room. When Naruto laid himself on the queen sized bed, he heard giggling through the wall and Naruto just shook his head.

_'Pervert'_ Naruto mentally commented and tried to sleep, only to find that he can't.

_'I can't sleep. Not without her.'_ Naruto thought. His night with Angel was the best sleep he ever gotten in his lift time. When he slept with her, he felt warmth, security, and sanctuary from his nightmares. He tried to sleep but he just couldn't. So he did the thing he usually did if he couldn't sleep. He opened the window in the room and leapt out to watch the moon go down.

_'Are you watching the moon like I am Angel? I hope so.'_ Naruto thought to himself when he planted himself on the roof.

* * *

"Alright team, it's dark out." Kakashi informed and the team slowed their runners down. It was dark and Sai noticed they stopped and came down himself.

"Why did we stop?" Sai asked as he touched down.

"It's dark out and we should get some shut eye." Kakashi said as he exited his runner.

"But we should be looking out for Naruto!" Angel protested and Kakashi sighed at her impatience.

"It won't help Naruto if we burn out. It's best to have interval rest periods during any missions." Kakashi said and Angel looked away.

"Kakashi-sensei, I saw a cabin in the distance when I was in the air." Sai informed and Kakashi nodded.

"Good work Sai, come on team, we'll go to the cabin." Kakashi said and the team moved out. Sai on his ink eagle and the rest in their runners. When they arrived, Neji and Hinata noticed the place was abandoned.

"Kakashi-sensei, the cabin's abandoned." Neji informed and Angel was once again bewildered. They were just standing outside the cabin and they never went inside.

"How do you know?" Angel asked and Neji and Hinata pointed to their eyes. Angel noticed the veins around them bulge out.

"These eyes can see through walls and surfaces. These can also see points to the body call Tenketsu or chakra points. Everyone has 361 of them and each point flows chakra through them. We know the place is abandoned because we can see through buildings." Neji explained and Angel found that power very useful. The ability to see through objects was differently a powerful tool and perhaps THC wanted this power amongst their midst.

"What else can't you guys do?" Angel asked rhetorically and they went inside. Neji's words rang true when Angel saw the entire house abandoned. Team 7 then quickly took their spot and Kakashi threw a futon to Angel who easily caught it.

"Where'd you guys get these from?" Angel asked and Kakashi held up a few scrolls. Angel knew how those worked but never understood the science behind them. She then saw team 7 pick their spots.

"Wait, if you guys can seal futons in scrolls, then why not weapons?" Angel asked. Kakashi turned to her to answer her question.

"We couldn't seal up the weapons in these scrolls because our weapons were too large for our conventional sized scrolls. We would've needed a large sized scroll if we we're to store this world's weapons into them." Kakashi informed and Angel nodded in understanding.

The cabin was only a box shaped house with a single porta-potty right outside the door. Team 7 picked the corners and Angel placed herself in the middle. Then proceeded to unraveling her futon and put herself in it. when she closed her eyes, she found that they only snapped wide open again.

_'I can't sleep. Not without him'_ Angel thought sadly as she felt her eyes water up. Just like Naruto, Angel's best sleep in her lift time was that night with Naruto. She felt everything Naruto felt that day and just couldn't sleep on her own again. She sighed out in frustration and walked out the door, not before hearing Hinata's voice.

"Angel-san? What's the matter?" Hinata asked a bit worriedly and Angel gave her a weak smile. Without Naruto, she felt a vast void within herself and felt that void consuming her.

"I just can't sleep right now. So I'll do what I normally do when I can't sleep. Stare at the moon." Angel admitted with a small smile and walked out the door. She walked out and sat upon the cabin's porch.

_'I hope I find you soon Naruto...-koi'_ Angel thought as she added the last part with a smile.

* * *

_"Leave him alone." An 12 year old Naruto asked his new superior back in his days as a combat engineer. As of now, he worn his yellow Hyperion uniform with a Hyperion rifle at his side. His superior was of a higher stature and a very tall man. Naruto doesn't know of his name, but he was a very pale man with purple markings between his nose and eyes. His eyes were snake-like and yellow and Naruto could feel that this man's eyes were piercing his soul._

_"Oh are you disobeying your superior Naruto?" The pale man sneered and glared at the blonde. Naruto cringed under the scrutiny of his new boss, but managed to stay upright._

_"Yeah, I am. This man is innocent and all he is looking for is food. We don't have to kill him." Naruto defended and the pale man gave an amused look. The man that Naruto was speaking of was right behind a pipeline with a few combat engineers surrounding him. Each was pointing their Hyperion weapons at the old man._

_"He's trespassing onto Hyperion controlled lands and we all know what happens to their kind." The pale man with yellow snake-like eyes accused and the poor man was shaking his head in denial. The poor guy then gave a pleading look to Naruto to save him from his predicament, but Naruto knew that he couldn't do anything._

_"Sasuke? Kill him." Naruto's new boss ordered and Naruto snapped his gaze to the poor guy. Sasuke, who was one of the combat engineers grinned and was about to pull his trigger._

_"Wait! He's just a defenseless old man!" Naruto protested, but his pleas fell on deaf ears when he heard a loud bang. Naruto winced and looked away from the old man. This wasn't the first time he saw death, but he felt the sting of failing a person several times._

_"Good work Sasuke, I'll make sure you get that promotion soon enough." The pale man said and Sasuke was gleaming with pride. He then turned to Naruto with a smug grin._

_"Hey fox, You've been in this business longer than I have and I'm already better than you. Loser." Sasuke taunted and Naruto felt anger. It was the truth as Naruto was indeed a combat engineer far longer than Sasuke did, but Naruto knew that he could've wiped the floor with the Uchiha. He never did because Naruto hated his job even with his old boss. He felt no drive to get the promotions he deserved nor wanted and he was satisfied with his current job, but it didn't help that Sasuke, his nemesis, taunted him at every turn._

_"Hn, nothing but a failure of a demon." Sasuke sneered and walked away with the rest of the combat engineers trailing behind him, including Naruto's new superior. Naruto's boss looked back and saw the pitiful look on the blonde's face._

_"I can make you strong Naruto. All you have to do is accept my offer." Naruto's new boss offered and Naruto gave a glare._

_"Don't care. All I want is to go home." Naruto informed and just when he was about to walk away, Naruto's new boss handed him a small card. Naruto took it and read what was on it._

_'Code ID: 5651335167, Name: Orochimaru' Naruto scoffed by the card and shoved it in his pocket. Code ID's can be used in a number of ways. Like ECHO communicators, searching for information on the person, or to report the person._

_"Why haven't I heard of you before?" Naruto asked. This was his new boss and all Hyperion personnel was supposed to get an update of who's on what rank._

_"Newly instate." Orochimaru informed and Naruto furrowed his eyebrows. He knew that something was off and tried to figure it out, but shook his head. He turned without turning away, he said._

_"Fine, but my old boss was at least more sympathetic to those that are innocent." Naruto said and Orochimaru only stood there, giving Naruto his amused looked._

_"Have no fear Naruto. I am sure that we will cooperate better in the future." Orochimaru implied and Naruto felt a shiver in his spine. He knew that was a bad feeling and his instincts told - no screamed at - him to be wary of this Orochimaru. Naruto doesn't know it, but he had several pairs of eyes on him ever since his birth. He quickly masked his fear with a wide grin._

_"I hope so too" Naruto said then began walking away, only to feel a hand upon his shoulder._

_"I probably shouldn't ask this, but who was your previous boss? And where did he go?" Orochimaru asked and Naruto never turned around to answer him._

_"My previous boss never did tell me his name and he was very secretive about it. And about where he went, I don't know." Naruto said and Orochimaru gave a disappointed look on Naruto's back. Naruto never did know his first boss's name and he did ask several times, but never did get his answer._

_"Aww. That's too bad. Hopefully you'll find out eventually" Orochimaru said and released Naruto's shoulder. Without anything impeding him, Naruto left with his spine still shivering._

* * *

Naruto woke with a start and he took a quick look around. He took a quick breath of relief and found himself on Axton's rooftops. He always did find Orochimaru intimidating and wondered why his instincts told him this. He knew it had to do something with the kyuubi, it always did. Every problem rooted to the beast he contained and Naruto was sickened by it. As for Naruto's previous boss, Naruto always wondered why his previous boss suddenly vanished. He didn't know where he went and he asked Angel, but despite her prowess, she didn't know either. As Naruto pondered on his bosses, both new and old, he heard footsteps back inside the apartment and figured Axton was looking for him. So Naruto did Axton a favor and revealed himself by entering through the window.

"No need to look for me, I was on the rooftop the whole night." Naruto informed and Axton got a slightly worried face on him.

"What happened to ya last night?" Axton commented as he stared at this blonde and whiskered friend.

"Hard night." Naruto said a bit tiredly as Axton sighed out.

"So you didn't get a good night's rest when I told you to?" Axton asked rhetorically as he began to pack up his backpack. Axton furrowed his eyebrows when he thought of why Naruto was frustrated.

"Is this about your girlfriend?" Axton asked and Naruto wasn't in his right mind to answer right.

"Yeah, Angel's the only girl I ever loved and I just can't sleep without her anymore." Naruto answered and Axton got his 'shit eating' grin on. His first night with Angel was the best sleep he ever gotten and that nightmare he had just then came to him.

"Oh ho! So this girl's name is Angel! Cool story bro! Now let's get going." Axton said excitingly then in a bored manner that made Naruto give a glare. Naruto only sighed out and dragged himself out after Axton. After leaving Axton's apartment, they were making their way out of Lynchwood when several people from several buildings came out nearly simultaneously.

_'what the heck?'_ Naruto thought as he saw a few overly muscled guys with a metal mask covering their mouths and noses. Each of these guys worn black pants and a pair of shoes. Not only are they shirtless, they are carrying various SMGs and assault rifles. Axton and Naruto also spotted several smaller sized guys that had the same black jacket and a rust colored mask with white markings in the form of an upside down U. And each of them were wearing black pants and boots of their own as well as various weapons.

"This is bad, Naruto just stay close behind me and act natural." Axton ordered and Naruto did what he commanded. They were both walking casually and tried to avoid eye contact. Naruto then noticed some of the people that walked out of the builds had a strange skull on their heads.

"The train is just up ahead." Axton informed and Naruto saw a building that read.

_'Train station Lynchwood'_

"And where do you think your going Axton?" A feminine voice called out to Axton just before either of them got into the building.

"Heheheh... Hello sheriff." Axton greeted the woman with a fake grin. The sheriff worn a purple hat with a white star that sprouts wings in the center and worn a purple uniform with a jacket that hangs just below her knees. She also has two boots that appear to have thin sheets of metal as if armor plating, her right boot was brown and the left was purple.

"So... What's with the meeting here guys?" Axton asked timidly as the sheriff was unfazed by the question.

"Oh don't act like you don't know what's going on. The Dahl corporations wants your head and we want the 5 trillion dollars your head will provide. This will be a gracious act for the town don't cha think?" The female sheriff asked as she narrowed her eyes on the duo. Wordlessly, the bandits that came from the buildings surrounded the duo and Naruto and Axton went back to back with each other.

"So after all my gracious bounties I get backstabbed in the back? Well that sucks." Axton pointed out disappointedly and sighed.

"Sorry Axton, but it must be done" A new figure stood out. He dressed in a thick black trenchcoat and wielded a shot gun. He looked like a much more badass version of the marshals around.

"Deputy Winger... Today isn't my lucky day huh?" Axton rhetorically asked as the Deputy shook his head.

"I don't suppose you got any plans?" Axton asked his partner and Naruto just shook his head.

"Come on 10 years of Dahl experience, You should be better than this than a guy that has 8 years of Hyperion experience." Naruto scoffed and the sheriff went wide eyed.

"Hyperion? Who are you?" The sheriff asked.

"What's it to ya?" Naruto asked back and the sheriff glared at him.

"I was once Handsome Jack's girlfriend." The sheriff informed and Naruto's eyes nearly bulged out of his eye sockets.

"Y-You were Jack's girlfriend!? Oh my God! I feel so sorry for you. Dating that Jackass must've been one easy breakup." Naruto laughed despite their bad situation. The sheriff wasn't in the mood for such mockery and glared at the blonde teen. The Deputy, who was standing next to the sheriff became incredibly tense.

"That man tore my heart out! I gave him nearly everything! And besides! Who the hell are you!?" The sheriff screamed and demanded.

"I am Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, the greatest combat engineer ever!" Naruto proclaimed and drew his pistol at such a quick speed that nobody noticed it was pull from it's holster. Naruto flashed the pistol and directed it to the sheriff. The sheriff was greatly amused by the speed of this teen and wondered on how good of a shot he was. Not only was the sheriff observed Naruto's speed, she observed Naruto's stance. Naruto stood with his legs apart and both hands on his Hyperion pistol. She knew that Naruto was more than just a combat engineer cause combat engineers are usually much slower. She herself had several duels with combat engineers and every single time she came out on top. But this one meeting caused her to doubt herself.

"Done taking a good look?" Naruto asked and the sheriff reaffirmed herself and drew her own pistol. Her pistol was that of the same corporations of Naruto's and knew that she shouldn't go easy on the blonde teen.

"Yeah, your more than any other combat engineer, including that Sasuke boy." The sheriff admitted and Naruto grinned. Finally somebody believes him to be better than the Uchiha.

"You met Sasuke? Thanks that means a lot to me." Naruto admitted and Axton got really tense. The killer intent was flying all around and Axton was furiously thinking of a plan to escape. Being surrounded by bandits, marshals, the deputy, and the sheriff all at the same time usually meant death, but Axton noticed Naruto felt comfortable, too comfortable. When Axton heard the sheriff saying Naruto is more than any other combat engineer, Axton knew that there was a big truth to that when he took just one glance to his blonde ally. He knew that if Naruto ever gets a bigger and/or better gun, Naruto would be a very powerful ally. Axton was sure of that. When Naruto finished what he was saying, the commando spotted the building and figured that if he uses his shields and his turret. They could make it to the train, hijack it, and make their escape.

As for our blonde hero, he knew that the sheriff meant business and knew that they couldn't make it out of here without a gunfight. But the least he could do was make a show.

_'Sometimes I wonder why I never bought myself a shield. I blame my paycheck._' Naruto thought as he held his pistol and aimed it at the sheriff's head. He didn't want to kill anybody, but if that's what it takes to reunite him with his angel then so be it. He then eyed the pistol that the sheriff was pointing at him with and tensed himself if he needed to dodge. Naruto can at least let bullets graze his skin and let the kyuubi heal him up, but if a bullet hits him on some organ and doesn't leave his body, then there will be trouble. The-piece-of-glass-stuck-to-his-leg-yesterday kind of trouble.

"So... Where do we go from here sheriff?" Naruto asked and the sheriff. The sheriff saw that Naruto was only about 20 meters apart and if his stance has anything to say about him, if Naruto pulled the trigger, the sheriff would be a dead woman.

"Let em-" The sheriff started but a loud noise stopped her cold.

BANG!

* * *

_"Dad stop this!" An 11 year old Angel cried and pleaded to her father. She was watching a video of Naruto being beaten by Konoha civilians. The projection screen was new and clear and Angel knew that this event had to be real. As of now she was strapped to a chair back on the world of Hyper and was forced to watch the events play out._

_"Angel, I'll stop this only if you trick those vault hunters into finding the vault." Jack bargained as Angel felt tears falling from her eyes._

_"Why are you doing this?!" Angel screamed at her father and her father gave a menacing glare to Angel._

_"Because that demon needs to learn his place! I saw that demon put his disgusting arm around your neck. That demon should've died when he did that and he's only lucky that he's Hyperion's prized tool." Jack sneered as Angel watched as one of the civilians pulled out a Hyperion pistol and shot Naruto in the leg. The civilian wasn't done and shouted at Naruto as Angel heard every word._

_"How dare you play with my little girl! She's far too good for you anyways!" One of the civilians shouted as Naruto clutched his bullet wound. Luckily for him, the bullet made a clean hole so he wouldn't need to pull out the bullet._

_"Dad stop this! I'll do what you want!" Angel pleaded and Jack smirked. He then picked up a ECHO communicator device and spoke to it._

_"All available Hyperion loaders kill all civilians at location C-14 and get our weapon medical assistance." Jack ordered and soon enough, Angel saw several mini meteors make their way to where the civilians are located. She watched as the loaders emerged from the craters and began forming themselves into what they are supposed to be. Robotic soldiers formed themselves and began shooting at the civilians. The one who shot Naruto in the leg managed to bring one down with him before the rest shot him down too. Angel watched the whole event play out when one of the loaders picked Naruto up by gripping on his waist and taken him to the Hyperion hospital. Naruto already passed out from the lack of blood._

_"Why? Why did you let me be friends with him if your just going to hurt him?" Angel asked in her exasperated state. Jack turned to his daughter and answered._

_"Why Angel? I thought you always wanted a friend and 6 years ago you got one. And to__ answer your question, what did I do just then?" Jack asked with an amused look. Angel thought hard about it then it came to her._

_"Y-You used our friendship to make me do what you want." Angel answered grimly and hung her head down. Now she knew why her father let her be friends with Naruto. He knew that Naruto wouldn't fear Angel being a siren if he had to deal with all the crap he had to be with and both knew that Naruto wouldn't turn Angel away for he was desperate for having a friend. If anyone else was chosen to be friends with Angel, they would've feared her and both knew that it wouldn't be true friendship._

_"Now let's go trick those vault hunters. Where are they now?" Jack asked and Angel used her siren powers to locate the vault hunters._

_"They are on their way to a small area called Arid Badlands in a bus." Angel answered and Jack became amused._

_"Now tell them this, 'Don't be alarmed. I need you to stay calm and don't let on that anyone is talking to you. Start making your way off the bus...'"_

* * *

Angel woken herself with a start and immediately started crying to herself.

"I'm sorry Naruto!" She cried.

"If only if I was strong enough." Angel cried as she held herself tightly with her arms around her bent legs. Her night with Naruto was the greatest she ever had because he somehow kept the nightmares like the one she just had away. After her moment alone, she quickly wiped the tears from her eyes and wondered where Naruto was. She sighed out in frustration and ran a hand through her black hair. She hated it more than ever to be separated from Naruto and the soon they reunite the better. She then took a look around and noticed that everyone else was already up. Just when she got out of her futon, Hinata came into the cabin.

"Sorry Angel-san. I didn't mean to interrupt, but we got to leave soon." Hinata informed and Angel started to pack up the futon she slept in, but Hinata interrupted again.

"Here let me." Hinata offered and took the futon. She then produced a scroll and unwrapped the material. Angel saw that the scroll had strange drawings and watched Hinata place the futon on the scroll. She then observed Hinata forming weird symbols with her hands and suddenly the futon was gone.

"Impressive as always" Angel commented and Hinata put the scroll away.

"Now I suggest that we leave." Hinata suggested and the pair exited the cabin. When both exited the cabin, Angel had to blink her eyes several times courtesy of Pandora's glaring sun. And when her vision adjusted she saw the rest of the team was already set and ready to drive. So taking initiative, she took the driver seat again and the team and Angel drove off.

"So... What is this Akatsuki?" Angel asked over the wind. Hinata answered because she's the closest.

"The Akatsuki is a criminal organization that claims they want to bring peace to the universe. They are made up of our people and their knowledge of our talents are far superior than our own. Most of us already met the Akatsuki when Jiraiya started the event 'The Great Escape'. And these people will try to bring peace by capturing people called jinchuuriki-" Hinata informed then suddenly got interrupted.

"Their after Naruto?! We have to hurry!" Angel said then hit the turbo. Kakashi wondered on how the girls were going so fast and found the turbo button himself. Curious, he pushed the button, but it was the wrong time to do such a thing and they hit a hill, making them fly into the air.

"Whoa!" Kakashi shouted and felt the runner suddenly stop.

CRASH

The runner slammed into ground making Kakashi slam his head into the steering wheel. As for Neji he rubbed his forehead in hopes to dull the pain he gotten.

"Please don't touch that button Kakashi-sensei." Neji asked as Kakashi groan in the driver seat. Suddenly Neji heard a call from his ECHO communicator. Taking the call, he picked up the device and he heard a voice.

"Sochi! What's your progress? Jiraiya-sama said that you guys need to pick up the pace. He said that some bandits can be seen from the distance away from the village. Please Sochi hurry." A man said in a concerned voice that Neji recognized easily.

"Yes tou-san, We're already almost at the crash site, I'll see you soon." Neji informed and by now Kakashi already gotten his senses back.

"Good luck Neji-kun and I love you" The man said then Neji heard the cocking of a weapon.

"I love you tou-san" Neji replied and put the ECHO communicator back on his waist.

"Was that Hizashi?" Kakashi asked and Neji nodded.

"We need to hurry, tou-san said that there are bandits nearby the village and would like us to be back." Neji informed and Kakashi revved up the runner again.

"I'm never hitting that button again." Kakashi jokingly vowed and started driving again along the dunes. It didn't take long, but they caught up to the girls.

"Hinata-chan! We have to hurry! Bandits are near our village and tou-san wants us to be there!" Neji called out and Hinata nodded. Hinata then told Angel to speed up and so they went. As they drove off, Sai flew downwards to their level.

"Hey guys! Shin-kun wants us to be back home soon! Bandits are nearby!" Sai shouted over the roar of the runners.

"Alright team, we gotta hurry and find Naruto." Kakashi reminded and the 5 moved out. As for Angel, she had this determined look in her eyes.

'We're on our way. Just hold on.' Angel thought in determination as team 7 and herself drove in the dust.

* * *

"This was a huge mistake!" A man screamed into an ECHO communicator. This man was in a yellow seat and his ECHO communicator was on top of his glass desk. Surrounding this man was several projection screen revealing the outside of the building he was in. As of now, the screens showed nothing of interests and the boredom of buildings.

"I am aware Jack and we don't need any more slip ups." Another man scolded through the ECHO communicator on the glass desk.

"I know! I didn't expect them to escape in the dead of night! And they got away!" Jack shouted into the device in his hands.

"Go to Pandora, That is the closest planet and by the direction the ship they were leaving in, logic dictates that Naruto and Angel left for Pandora. Perhaps to gain asylum and safety." The man in the ECHO communicator said.

"Yes sir. And may I bring Wilhelm and Sasuke Uchiha with me?" Jack asked and silence was his answer. Jack waited for a few moments for his answer and when he thought the man on the other side hung up, he moved his hand to hang up. Until his answer was heard.

"You may bring Sasuke Uchiha, Willhelm, and Orochimaru." The voice said and Jack felt glee. Glee that he might be able to rescue his daughter. Jack was about to hang up again until his talking buddy spoke up again.

"And don't forget to bring the siren we found on the Elemental Planet, we will need her to charge up the vault key." The voice reminded and Jack grinned.

"You have permission to use the Hyperion command ship that is already present in Pandora's airspace." The voice called out and Jack's grin grew wider. the Hyperion command ship was the H-shaped ship that was predominately colored blue. With this ship, Jack can launch loaders from it and cause destruction wherever he desires. (It's that H-shaped "Ship" that hangs around in the air above Pandora when you play. You can see it on the surface of Pandora at anytime.)

Suddenly sirens flared on and systems had warning sighs all across the screens.

"Intruder detected! Intruder detected!" The system around Jack screeched and Jack leaped up from his seat and turned to the security cameras. What he saw angered him greatly.

* * *

A man with black hair and an orange spiraling mask with one hold on the right stood high above a crashed ship. This man walked down to the crashed transportation and his eye turned red and black. And with this eye, he scanned the shipwreck with an uninterested look and when he spotted something of interest, he picked up a device with a microphone and smirked. This man then wiped the device with his robes. It was quite dirty with all the sand about and soon enough, the device was devoid of all undesirables. The man with the orange mask pushed a button onto the device and this device started playing.

"Well, my name's Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze..."

_'Ah... It seems my pet is back'_ this man noted and just before he was about to leave, he heard a very deep growl. The man turned to the growl and gave an uninterested glance. A massive tan jagged armored skag roared and growled loudly at the man.

"How despicable Amaterasu (Illuminating Heaven)." The man called out and black flames shot at the massive skag. The armor held for a few seconds before it finally burnt away. The massive Skag squealed in pain and eventually the black flames surrounded and consumed the massive skag. In the distance, yet another man was spying on this orange masked and this was one impressed.

"Holy shit, that guy just effortlessly killed Dukino's mom! He's gotta be one of those ninja guys." This masked man exclaimed and left in a hurry. And on his shoulder a small eagle with Pterodactyl winged bird can be seen flying around him.

* * *

**Author's note:** I fully intended on NOT teaching Naruto ninjutsu. Naruto will be forced to survive on the skills he learned as a combat engineer and will expand from there. I will permit a very, and I mean a very limited list on the ninjutsu he learns. I would like to let Naruto learn the Rasengan, cause it's his birthright though. And that would probably be the only ninjutsu Naruto will learn. Maybe I'll let Naruto learn the Kage Bunshin no jutsu (shadow clone technique), but even then I might not.

As for the rest of what would have been Konoha 12 (of those that I choose that lives), those that are in this story will learn a much more balanced amount of ninjutsu, taijutsu, and guns combination. Naruto however, will be strictly guns and one or two techniques if somebody wants them.

Things to mention:

It's very important to note that due to Hyperion's invasion of the Elemental Planet, lots of events will be prevented and new ones will be forged. Such as Shin's survival, Hizashi's prevented death, and many more.

Who's Naruto's old boss?

I will include all the things I mentioned on the last chapter.

Who's the person on Hyper causing all the trouble.

**Confirmed characters: (you can still choose who you would like to add in this story. Soon it will be too late.)**

Evil and brainwashed Sasuke.

Evil and escaped Madara. (will be you-know-who if enough people want it to be that person, you guys will know what I am typing about if you are far enough in the Naruto canon.)

Good and escaped Jiraiya

Good and escaped Kakashi

Neutral and escaped Tsunade

Good and escaped Itachi

All the jinchuuriki(s)(don't know the plural version of Japanese words and will be either good or evil depending on character)

Evil and either brainwashed or escaped Danzo

Evil and either brainwashed or escaped Orochimaru

Good and escaped Nagato

Good and escaped Konan

Good and escaped Haku

Good and escaped Haku's mother

Evil and brainwashed female ninja siren (most probably Sakura)

**Bonus question:** Where did I get Orochimaru's Code ID from? Kudos to you if you got it. His code ID: 5651335167


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: don't own Naruto or Borderlands, they both are owned by their respective owners. Me? I own… nothing, other than the plot.

**Angel's Guardian**

**Chapter 3: An enlightening talk, a glimpse of the past, and an expecting reunion**

BANG!

At the moment of the gunshot was heard, gunfire erupted in the westernized city of Lynchwood and Naruto and Axton found themselves rushing into the train station. Bullets flew and whizzed pass the pair as they ran pass a few bandits near the entrance. The moment the pair of experienced soldiers made their way to the train station building, Axton flung himself at the window completely crashing and shattering the curtains, glass, and wooden bars that held all those together. As for Naruto he rolled through the front door. Once they reoriented themselves with the grounds they stood upon, they stood back up, and leaned on the train station walls.

"We gotta get outta here!" Axton called out as he leaned on one side of the window when a bullet whizzed past his face.

"I know! Get to the train! I'll cover you!" Naruto called back as he leaned on the side of the door and another window shattered by a speeding bullet. By his command, Axton rushed past him to enter a hallway. And when the commando exited Naruto's sight, Naruto glanced over the door only to have a burst of gunfire for his efforts. But it was enough of a glance to see what's going on. For that one second of a glance, Naruto saw that the sheriff was down and bleeding from the side of her face with the deputy hovering over her with a worried expression. Naruto had a worried look upon his face when he retracted his head and gulped to himself. He took a deep shuddered breath and pushed the button right below the trigger with his right ring finger. At the push of the button, with his left hand he pulled out the magazine of his weapon and looked at the number of bullets he has.

_'It's full. All 10 bullets are still in there.'_ Naruto noted then slid the magazine back into the gun, pulled the cocking mechanism and heard a clinking noise that signaled the gun is ready to fire.

_'I didn't fire that shot'_ The blonde noted as another bullet whizzed pass the blonde's head and piercing through the wall of the building. Seeing his protection was comprisable, Naruto shifted his position to the other side of the door and as he past through the door, he shot 3 times in the direction of the bandits. All three shots made their marks to a bandit called a Marauder. 2 landed in the chest to remove his shields, luckily the shields weren't powerful otherwise Naruto would be in a bad situation, and the last shot in the head. The bandit didn't even feel the pelleting of bullets and fell to the ground with his SMG firing two more shots in some random direction as he died.

When Naruto approached the other side of the door after those shots, he heard screaming from the outside.

"Oh god! It's the Sand Demon!" Naruto heard one of the bandits scream as Naruto fired another 2 rounds into the midst of the bandits without remorse and each made their marks on a shirtless and muscled bandit called a bruiser. The first dug itself into the bruiser's chest and the second pounded that bullet deeper into the mass of skin. Both bullets managed to pierce the heart of the overly muscled man. Naruto didn't even bother to watch the bruiser collapsed onto the ground as his body started coating the sands with his blood. It wasn't hard for Naruto to make those shots thanks to the stabilizers in his gun taking effect after the first 3 shots. In every Hyperion weaponry there is a stabilizer within them that kicks in and makes every next shot or shots much more accurate. Naruto knows of this and is not afraid to take full advantage of that. While Naruto remembers the stabilizer he then heard some more screaming back outside and dared a glance and this time what he saw made his eyes wide.

"Sheriff! Where are you!" A demonic voice called out and Naruto felt his heart race again. The voice was oddly cheery with a hint of hunger for blood. Strangely enough, he felt a connection with the demonic voice, it was faint, but it was there.

"Naruto! Come on!" His partner in escaping called out across the corner and Naruto bolted after him, ignoring the feeling that he should know that demonic voice.

"Could it be? I recognized that smell anywhere!" The demonic voice back outside roared to life just before Naruto turned the corner and when Naruto heard of the voice that seems to recognize him, his feet rooted themselves to the building floor.

_'Boy, you might wanna run. I know that demonic voice you heard.'_ Naruto's inner demon said to him as Naruto found his feet moving to follow Axton. Just when Naruto cut the corner, he saw one big weapon.

"Where the hell did you get a rocket from!?" Naruto screamed/asked as more screams can be heard from the outdoors. Axton is indeed holding onto a rocket launcher that was striped in three colors, starting from the front was white then a thin stripe of orange(1), the rest was blue.

"I bought it!" Axton quickly answered in a shouted and was about to fire a rocket into the group of bandits back outside the building. Only to find all the screams and whizzing of bullets suddenly stop.

"What's going on?" Axton wondered and suddenly a single bullet grazed his cheek. Axton flinched by the surprising bullet and fearing that he was injured. Axton retreated back deeper into the building and away from all the gunfire to check his wound only to find it was insignificant.

_'Thank you shields'_ Axton mentally thanked when his head was back behind cover. Naruto was right behind him, holding his pistol tightly between his hands as if the gun is his lifeline.

"One of the bandits claims that a 'Sand Demon' is out there." Naruto informed and with that information, Axton's skin turned white as a ghost.

"Did you say the Sand Demon?" Axton asked worriedly that made Naruto in the same manner.

"We gotta get out of here. Now." Axton said in such a serious voice and face that made Naruto filled with worry.

"Axton, what's this about?" Naruto asked and put an hand on his partner's shoulder.

"I'll explain on the train, let's go now!" Axton urged making both soldiers move towards the train. When they passed a corner, Naruto spotted a vendor with a bearded man's face on it.

"Today is a good day for capitalism." The vendor spoke cheerfully. Naruto didn't feel the same cheerfulness due to his lack of money. He has no money to buy ammo with and he knew about these vendors. There wasn't any on Hyper, but he knew of the existence of these through Angel.

"Yeah, I bought this badass rocket from one of those vendors during my travels." Axton informed just when he passed through the corner and looked over it, to see if anyone's following them.

_'Too bad I got no cash to buy one.'_ Naruto grimly thought then got an idea. "Hey Axton, you got any cash for some ammo?" His answer was some thrown money courtesy of his ally.

"Thanks!" Naruto thanked and shoved the cash into the vendor. He then chose the pistol rounds and ta-da! Pistol rounds rolled out from the hole of the vendor. Naruto quickly pocketed the ammo and the pair left the vendors behind in haste. They soon came across the train with a railway below it. From where they were standing, they can't enter the train on their side. He did spot some cash boxes across the wall and wondered to himself.

_'I could use the cash' _Naruto thought but then remembered Angel.

_'Angel needs an honest man. A man that doesn't cheat, steal, and lie to her. No matter what I'll be that man.'_ Naruto adamantly thought and left the thought of looting everything he sees behind.

"Come on, let's hijack this thing." Naruto said and the pair of soldiers made their way over the railway to the other side of the train. From the railway, Naruto took a glance at the train and saw that the train is firmly placed on the railway below. The outside of the train looked a bit brown with lots of spots of grey and segmented by cars. Naruto then followed Axton who didn't bother to take a glance and from that side, they approached the door. And with their presence the door slide open, allowing them to enter.

"I know that smell! I know that smell! Where? Where?!" The demonic voice from outside roared loudly and childlike. After hearing this voice, Axton and Naruto felt a dry and sandy daft coming from the hall they just entered from.

"Into the train!" Axton urged and both entered the train which is surprisingly empty. There wasn't a single person in the car and the train itself is like any ordinary train. The train had seats all lined up on the sides, poles for those that must stand, and a small space to walk on to move between cars. The colors are mostly brown and grey and the walls are a bit faded with their colors. A few windows on the side of the train were cracked and several seats needed a remake. Those seats were torn, the cushions needed repairs, and some liquids of some sorts was on most of the seats. Naruto didn't want to know what's on those seats by the smells he took a whiff of. The smell of the train was mostly dusty and dry with a hint of sour as the pair of soldiers made their way to the front of the train.

"This is one dump of a train." Naruto commented which Axton ignored. he is only focusing on getting them out of there and that's what got Naruto worried. What could this Sand Demon be so bad about? When they reached the front of the train, Axton took what looks to be a switch with a red light below it and pulled it down. The moment the switch was pulled down, the entire train jerked forward, enough to make the pair of soldiers lose their balance for a quick second. Outside the window the two noticed the building was moving back and knew that they are on the move. Seeing that they are safe for the moment, Axton took this time of peace to inform his partner.

"Okay, the Sand Demon was a seemingly normally teen about your age with red hair and some strange symbol on the right side of his forehead. But he isn't alone. He has a brother and a sister that lived with him in one of the apartments in Lynchwood at one point of time. And what I know of them is that the red head one can control sand, like make it move without lifting a finger. Now I usually stay away from them, but everyone else usually oppresses them." Axton explained quickly and roughly. Axton would've explained more if he hadn't heard a sharp noise through a speaker on the ceiling followed by a speech given to by a female. This female seemed somewhat cheery, but Naruto knew that these messages hides something important.

"A message to all vault hunters, Opportunity is offering a chance for grand adventure, prosperity, wealth, and much more for your services. We simply ask of you to help us find a very special treasure." The speaker offered in a tempting tone. The offer made Axton grin widely and giddily inside and that's what got Naruto a bit frustrated. They are supposed to be looking for Angel right about now, not look for any hidden treasure. In all honesty, Naruto himself was tempted to look for this new treasure, but he wanted to find Angel first. That's his first and foremost priority.

_'Oh man... I really want to do that job.'_ Axton admitted then got a good idea that made his face turn into a grin.

"Hey Naruto, I'm calling in that favor now. We go do that job and at the same time we look for your girlfriend." Axton bargained making Naruto scowl. "You said you'd use that favor when you need saving."

"Well too bad. We're going on a road trip." Axton replied.

_'What am I going to do? Angel needs me and I have no idea where Opportunity is.'_ Naruto thought. The kyuubi sensed it's host's conflicts and decided to intervene. The kyuubi always thought it's host's conflicts we're somewhat enjoyable, but the message is important to Naruto's tenant. Suddenly Naruto found himself in a very familiar setting. The subconscious of his mind is a sewer and his feet are in ankle deep water. In front of him is the cage of the kyuubi with a paper seal on the opening. From the outside, Naruto watched as the kyuubi opened it's massive eye and started talking. _'Follow the moron boy, he'll only get himself killed and that little speech from that speaker sounds kinda suspicious.'_

_'What do you mean?'_ Naruto asked sternly and narrowed his eyes. It's rare that his contained beast ever contacted him forcefully and that's what made him serious. He knew the kyuubi wouldn't bring him where he is now without good reason.

_'Don't you remember? Opportunity is an Hyperion colony. A colony that is controlled by Jack. Now we both know that Jack hates vault hunters, bandits, and any other words that comes to mind and when your friend goes there he will be marked as a vault hunter. Thus Jack will kill him.'_ The kyuubi informed and Naruto bent his eyebrows in thought. He learned of the existence of Opportunity through his academy days and he knew of Jack's hatred for pretty much everyone of Pandora through Angel.

_'What about Angel? The longer I go on this trip, the longer Angel is alone on this planet.'_ Naruto countered which made the kyuubi roar in laughter.

_'You are so naïve in the arts of being a shinobi. I know lots of people from the Elemental Planet and if that Kakashi is the same Kakashi Hatake that I know of. Your little angel will be safe in his hands. Albeit in the first few hours she might not, but that's besides the point. The point is that those ninjas are fast, they should've already met either you or your mate and since they haven't met you yet that means Angel met them first.'_ The kyuubi reasoned making Naruto question it.

_'So what's your point?'_ Naruto asked and the kyuubi sighed in his host's naivety.

_'Boy, my point is that I know ninjas. I am a very old being with tones of knowledge that I really could care less about. But trust me that if this Kakashi is THE Kakashi Hatake, then your little angel is safe._' The kyuubi informed. Naruto desperately wanted to believe those words and the kyuubi once more sensed his host's trust issues.

_'I know you don't trust me very well so I'll remind you of something.'_ The kyuubi said which brought Naruto's attention to his inner demon. Seeing that he has his host's attention, he began his little story. _'Do you remember the time when I taught you how to walk on walls?'_ The kyuubi asked first. Naruto remembers that day well. He shocked so many people that day by climbing a skyscraper back on Hyper and he knew that Angel was one of them.

_'Yes I saw the little amusing thing with children. They are so easy to influence when you know how they'll react to certain things. I remember you begging me to teach you something cool to impress your angel that day. I saw a very strange fire in your eyes when I started teaching you walk climbing. I saw that your willingness to learn something new and your little crush on Angel that day.'_ The kyuubi lectured. Naruto looked to the water he stood upon and decided to sit down. He didn't care about the wetness he felt and only listened to what the kyuubi is saying.

_'Everyday, I watched you stalk your little angel from afar and watched over her like you always do. I even saw the rage you felt whenever Angel gets bullied by the other kids because of her siren origins. There I knew that your special kid. I may hate you for so many reasons, but I am not blind to the fact that you have potential. So I willingly taught you the wall climbing exercise to see how far you can get and to my surprise you learned it within a day. That day, you have earned my grudging respect.'_ The kyuubi admitted which made Naruto gasp. Naruto felt... He really didn't know what he is feeling. The object of why he is feared respects him? Albeit grudgingly, but it's still respect no matter how you take it.

_'Why are you telling me this? And when the hell did you care about anyone other than yourself?_ Naruto pointed out. The kyuubi simply rolled his eyes in his cage.

_'There are reasons that Jack mustn't get to the new vault. You may not know this, but Jack and several others mustn't get into that Vault.'_ The kyuubi informed solemnly. The response caused Naruto to scowl.

_'I know, Hyperion expanded the day they invaded our home planet. They-'_ Naruto started but was interrupted.

_'Boy! Listen to me closely. You and I already know of the existence of my kind. The bijuu, otherwise known as the tailed beast-'_ The kyuubi started, but his host broke his speech.

_'I already know this stuff. Get to the point already.'_ Naruto said annoyingly. It annoyed Naruto to get lectures from the object that made his life a life of loneness. Not only was the demon annoying at times, the demon always had some ulterior motive to his ways and that's what gets Naruto irritated at times just like now.

_'Boy, there are bigger things at work than you or me. As you already know, my kind was created for many reasons. Far too many to count and right now we are in the middle of one. I must request that you go with that idiot of a man to find this treasure.'_ The kyuubi requested. The mind of Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze blew by the single request of his inner demon. Never before in his life has the kyuubi asked for something out of the goodness of something else. The concept of that was just outrageous! Inconceivable!

_'Why do you want me to go on this adventure? And you seem to know what this treasure is.'_ Naruto asked then insinuated a question. The kyuubi only sighed out in frustration and the cause of it is his host's questions. 'Sometimes I wonder why this boy asks too many questions,' The kyuubi wondered to himself and looked back at Naruto.

_''I've lived for a very long and immortal life. Albeit it was a life shared with 9 others, but despite that we all knew that we all had responsibilities. Responsibilities that are critical to the balance of the universe. There are similar beings like us, but that is a story for another time. But for now, this treasure is probably the new vault.'_ The kyuubi explained with glaring eyes. This new piece of information made Naruto think. He didn't know what to do. If he follows the kyuubi's lead then he might not find Angel in his travels. He just loves Angel far too much and didn't have much faith in the kyuubi's words.

_'Boy, I know that I am the cause of your pain, but there are trillions and trillions of other life forms in the universe that requires you to protect them. You will ultimately decide the fate of the universe.'_ The kyuubi informed that made Naruto winced. He didn't want such a responsibility and all he wanted to do with his life is settle down with Angel, have a family with her, and die of old age.

* * *

"Achoo!" A pineapple headed ninja in a small town sneezed then rubbed his nose.

"Are you alright Shikamaru-kun?" A chubby teen asked in concern for his friend.

"How troublesome. I guess somebody's thinking about me. Ugh how troublesome. I just said a whole sentence. Ugh how troublesome, I'm just going to stop talking now." The pineapple headed ninja complained and groaned.

"Hehe. Always the most laziest ninja around eh Shikamaru-kun? I wonder what Ino-chan would say..."

* * *

_'Why does the responsibility fall to me? Why can't somebody else do it?'_ Naruto asked with a hard look. The kyuubi gave a small snort as if the answer was obvious.

_'Why? Because you cannot escape your fate. You are the Child of Prophecy and my host. It is also because those responsibilities happened to be mine until I was sealed away. And since you already met Jiraiya, I guess I could tell you more of your mother and great grandmother.'_ The kyuubi offered that made Naruto furious and stand up.

_'You knew my mother? Heck you even knew my great grandmother?'_ Naruto hissed in fury. The kyuubi is unaffected by his host's anger and simply gave a bored look at him.

_'Yes.'_ The kyuubi answered simply that made Naruto's anger spike, but suddenly Naruto calmed himself which brought a curious look from his inner demon. After a pinch to the bridge of his nose, Naruto sat back down into the water and started talking again. _'What the hell is a Child of Prophecy?'_ Naruto demanded slowly that made the kyuubi give an uninterested look.

_'You destiny'_ The kyuubi answered simply and Naruto was really starting to hate the fox some more for his vague answers.

_'Bullshit. Destiny doesn't exist.'_ Naruto growled out in anger._ 'And why didn't you tell me of my mother and great grandmother?'_

_'Simple. You never asked.'_ The kyuubi answered with a gigantic grin as if it was the biggest joke of the century. The simple answer only made Naruto's eyebrow twitch. Really? Just because he didn't ask the kyuubi never told him? Well provided that the kyuubi hates him, that's a big enough reason not to tell.

_'You damn fox! Why is it so hard for you to help me out for once? But I guess I should've expected this. You never really cared about anything.'_ Naruto mentally spat in anger. It truly agrivated him that he probably holds the most powerful being in the universe yet that being won't help him out. But to his added rage, the kyuubi seems like he didn't care.

_'You know... You always could release me and I will take care of it.'_ The kyuubi offered innocently that made Naruto scowl.

_'Do you take me as a fool? Releasing you would kill me.'_ Naruto reminded coldly that made the kyuubi smirk in getting a rise out of his host. Antagonizing his host is somewhat enjoyable to him. It should be because it's a method of entertainment in solitary confinement.

_'I know.'_ The kyuubi grinned his gigantic grin again.

_'Damn fox, fine then what do I do?'_ Naruto asked that made the kyuubi serious again.

_'Go with the stupid man, find the new vault, and stop Jack from whatever he is doing.'_ The kyuubi said. Once more, Naruto fell into a state of deep thought about what the kyuubi said. That is till his mind clicked about something.

_'It seems that you know more than I do, mind telling me?'_ Naruto asked and this time the kyuubi give an interested look to his host.

_'Hmm... Nah. You already know enough and I probably shouldn't burden you further.'_ The kyuubi said in a casual voice. The next thing Naruto knew he's ejected out from his consciousness and being shaken violently.

"Naruto wake up! What the hell is wrong with you?" Axton asked furiously as he shook Naruto like a baby rattle.

Normally Naruto would've replied immediately, but that conversation with his inner demon was somewhat enlightening. The talk with the tailed beast showed to him that even demons like the one he possessed has responsibilities of his own and that's what scared him. He guessed that since he was the kyuubi's host, that inadvertently caused all the responsibilities of the demon he holds into his.

_'Wait? Demons has responsibilities?'_ Naruto wondered that spurred a response from his inner demon.

_'Yes. Yes we do boy.'_ The kyuubi intervened as Naruto felt more shaking from his friend.

_'We're gonna have a long talk after this business'_ Naruto assured to his inner demon.

_'Count on it.'_ His demon replied and Naruto was soon ejected out of his own mindscape.

"Naruto get up!" Axton urged. Once more Naruto found himself inside the train they were in and saw the train still in motion.

"Okay. I need an explanation of that blackout that happened just now." Axton demanded with a serious face that made Naruto frown.

"It's not important-" Naruto started that made Axton snap.

"You moron, I need to know about that blackout. It could be a threat in the future." Axton said with a glare. In Axton's experiences, you got to be in perfect health to fight on or off the battlefield or else the enemy might find out and use that to their advantage. Seeing that blackout made Axton freak about it and saw it as a threat to their lives. If suddenly Naruto was to blackout in the middle of a gunfight, Axton might not be able to save the blonde in time thus not getting any cash they make during their adventure. Naruto knew what Axton is talking about and sighed out in frustration about his demon's timing.

"It's something big and important to me, please don't ask." Naruto pleaded. His plea only made Axton glare at him. Naruto's defense is to look away from Axton's intense glare that demands answers.

"If your a jinchuuriki, then I'm not mad." Axton said that made Naruto snap his eyes back to him in shock. How did he know?

"I knew it. It wasn't hard thanks to Hyperion's invasion of a planet of ninjas. Every corporations knows of Hyperion's ambitions on that world and my superiors once told me about those bijuu things. The Dahl corporation was afraid that Hyperion might sick those gigantic beasts on us and luckily I found out through a very special person before I left." Axton admitted and Naruto tensed himself in slight fear that Axton was going to do something dramatic over his discover but to his confusion, Axton just stood there looking upwards with an affectionate look.

_'Sarah thanks.'_ Axton thought and turned to Naruto.

"Personally I don't believe in all that crap about them being the demons they hold. I only met another one of them in my travels and they seem pretty human to me. Only when you piss them off do they remotely seem demonic." Axton said that calmed Naruto down. Who knew that a person your working with wouldn't be afraid of demons? Like never!

"So... You know?" Naruto asked worriedly that Axton might leave him to his own devices which wasn't much to begin with.

"Yep, lots of people know of these jinchuuriki and I really don't care. It's what they do that matters to me." Axton claims with dangerous eyes that made Naruto cringe under them.

"So..."

"So... I'm sticking with you, but I'm still calling that favor. Were going to Opportunity." Axton said. After Axton's minor explanation, Naruto relaxed a bit while thanking whoever is up there for some good people.

"Besides, I already met one and now your my second." Axton admitted with a grin.

"What do you know about them?" Naruto asked suddenly.

"I only know that there are nine of em and the increase in number of tails means more power to them. That's pretty much all I know." Axton said that made Naruto nod in understanding. Naruto already knew that there are others like him and he would like to meet one, but it seems the odds aren't in his favor if one wants to kill him.

"Well, I have nine and who is the other one?" Naruto asked curiously. Axton only blinked a few times about the news. It surprised him a little bit that he meets the strongest and the weakest of the bijuu containers. Seriously what are the odds of that happening?

"I've came in contact with the Sand Demon on a few occasions who's number one and the one who was chasing us." Axton informed then suddenly the entire train shook violently causing Axton and Naruto to grip on the train for support. The violent shake caused a few windows to shatter and wind to rush inside.

"What was that?!" Axton cried out in wonder when the shaking subsided.

* * *

Unknown to the pair of soldiers, 3 pairs of feet began to materialize on the back of the train. The sand around the train shook causing the train to shake under the sand's influences. Those pairs of feet eventually grew into shins from the collecting sands around them. Eventually those shins grew into 3 separate bodies. The red head in the middle of the newly entered group in a black trench coat turned to the figure to his right.

"Kankuro, your with me." The red head in the middle said in a monotonic voice that hides the desire to know something important. The figure named Kankuro worn purple markings upon his face and nodded to him. Like the red head in the middle, he too worn a black trench coat and on his back is an assault rifle on his back. The red head then turned to the figure to his left.

"Temari. Your on the roof tops." The red head ordered and the only girl of the group nodded. The girl dubbed Temari has a sniper rifle on her back and wears a brown scarf with a brown jacket and blue jeans. As ordered, Temari then started climbing the stairs that lead to the roof of the train.

* * *

"I don't think were alone Axton." Naruto said then moved to the door. He then peeked through the door's small window and saw a floating eyeball.

"What the hell..." Naruto breathed and the floating eyeball slowly turned it's gaze to him. Naruto ducked and drew out his pistol.

"Crap! I think something spotted me!" Naruto whispered loudly then both started to hear soft footsteps echoing on the rooftop of the train.

"Axton! Somebody is on the roof." Naruto whispered and both soldiers crouched down. Naruto moved slowly to the door that leads to the floating eyeball. Naruto didn't know what to make out of it but the dire situation demands him to pay close attention.

"Naruto. The emergency exit. Boost me up." Axton said in a few words and pointed to the emergency exit on the ceiling. The emergency exit was like any other, it is red in color and shown warnings of its uses. Like the do's and don'ts on warnings signs.

Naruto nodded and moved himself slowly into position. He then place his hands ready for a step jump. Axton then used Naruto's hands as a platform and opened the hatch that is the emergency exit. Naruto then saw Axton climb out of the hatch and out of his view. After Axton left through the exit, Naruto then turned to the door of the front of the train and gave another peek through it. This time the floating eyeball is missing.

_'Okay, what do I do? I never went up against any of these kinds of abilities before.'_ Naruto wondered to himself then opened the door slowly. Naruto then started to move through the train at a slow pace and as he did he watched his corners for anything that could be behind the seats with his gun drawn. Unknown to him there was a floating eyeball outside the corner of a window that is watching his every move. Just when Naruto glanced over to the direction of the eyeball, he saw nothing.

_'I could've sworn I'm being watched.'_ Naruto thought furiously then pressed onwards to the back of the train.

* * *

"Kankuro. Keep moving forward but don't shoot him. I'll approach from the front of the train." The red head informed with one hand covering his right eye and the teen in the trench coat nodded his head.

"Hey Gaara, what are we going to do with this guy." Kankuro asked that made the figure named Gaara turn his head and gave a small smile.

"The Akatsuki wants him, You know that we must prevent that from happening." Gaara stated which brought a scowl to Kankuro's face. "That doesn't tell me much Gaara, I'm going to need more."

"Kankuro, now's not the time. Now get going." Gaara ordered harshly and Kankuro nodded furiously. "Okay, sorry Gaara. I didn't mean to ask." Kankuro quickly apologized and left. After Kankuro left Gaara, the red head vanished into sand.

* * *

After Axton just got out of the emergency exit, he instantly saw a sandy blonde teenage girl slowly making her way to where he is now. As Axton gazed upon the blonde chick coming his way, wind blew on his back as a bullet made it's way to him, knocking him off his feet and on to his stomach. Axton quickly managed to get back on his feet and moved himself behind the emergency exit door as cover. It was small, but large enough for him to use. Axton wondered how much strength he has in his shields, but paid more attention upon the blonde chick that's firing on him. Axton decided to take a small glance and saw the teenage girl slip herself between a section of trains for cover.

_'Smart.'_ Axton mentally commented then threw a grey-silver box in front of the emergency door. It bounced once then suddenly opened and formed a turret on three metal prongs. This turret then pointed a green beam and started firing on the blonde girl that was 2 trains away. Once the turret started it's firing run, Axton moved from his position and started running up to the girl while the turret is giving suppressing fire. Axton made his way over to the blonde girl and pointed his assault rifle to where she was hiding and to his surprise he found her missing.

_'It's a trap! Naruto!'_ Axton mentally exclaimed then slipped down with her and from behind him his turret folded itself then vanish in blue rectangular prisms.

* * *

As for Naruto, he found one of the hijackers and pointed his gun in a threatening manner. Right now, Naruto is staring deep into the eyes of a teen that seemed older than himself with purple markings on his face. This figure also worn a black trench coat and pointed an assault rifle right back to him.

"Who are you." Naruto demanded.

"You are in no position to ask that Jinchuuriki." The guy with purple markings on his face replied and took a step forward. The Jinhuuriki comment shocked Naruto, but he managed to hide that from his enemy by making his own step forward.

"Wanna bet?" Naruto rhetorically asked then pointed to the window to his right and pulled the trigger. The shot pierced the window allowing the wind and sand to rush inside to blind the guy with purple markings. Naruto's adversary put an arm to block the sand from his eyes and that is his mistake by permitting Naruto to rushed him. The blonde in the train gave a full on tackle making Naruto and the guy with purple markings slam into the door. Naruto then proceeded by ripping the gun from his enemies grip then pointed the weapon at his enemy.

"You fell for such a basic trick. I guess you didn't do this business for very long." Naruto guessed and took a quick glance at his new weapon. He noticed the weapon he is carrying is brown in color and had the words Jakobs imprinted on the side of it. The drum below it was that of a circular shape with 6 thin lines meeting in the center. The person who he stolen from glared at him and grinded his teeth in frustration. It was true seeing as he fell for such a basic trick which brought harm to his pride. The guy grumbled about something then took a glance from behind the blonde. What he saw made him grin.

As for Naruto, he saw the grin on the guy's face and seen that he was looking behind him. Acting quickly, Naruto spun around only to receive a wave of sand that pinned him to the door. Naruto struggled for all that was worth only to find that it was hopeless. Seeing that he is captured, he glared at the red head that managed to capture him.

"Who are you people and why are you following us?" Naruto demanded and seen the red head ignore him. The red head instead turned to the guy with purple markings with a soft smile.

"Kankuro, good job." The red head said that made the guy named Kankuro confused.

"What for? All I did is getting caught." Kankuro wonder, but Gaara ignored him. The red head then turned to the guy he captured.

"Who are you?" Gaara asked and his reward was a glare, but reluctantly Naruto answered.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze." Their reaction caused him to be equally surprised.

"Namikaze? Hmm... That makes things complicated." Gaara said as Naruto was left behind in the matters between Gaara and Kankuro. Just when things couldn't be worse for Naruto, the sand started to cover his face.

"Hey! Hey! HEY!" Naruto screamed and soon enough the grains of sand engulfed his face.

* * *

Axton is busy following the girl and just when he slipped between the train sections, he didn't know which way the girl when. So taking a chance, he left for the front of the train. At the very least he'll meet up with Naruto. Like what Naruto did, Axton checked his corners as he passed through the trains but when he took a glance through several broken windows he saw a few lines of sand heading towards the front of the train.

_'That could be bad.'_ Axton thought then started running towards the next door. He took a quick peek and saw two new figures and both were in black trench coats. Axton also saw a sand cocoon from the direction the red head's arm is pointing at.

"You done peeking on my brothers yet?" A confident voice said from behind him and Axton slowly turned around. He saw a long barrel pointed straight at his face and both of his eyes were staring down a very long sniper barrel.

"Um... Hi?" Axton greeted with a fake grin and the barrel came down upon him, knocking the commando out cold.

* * *

Angel and Team 7 were driving furiously to the direction of the crashed ship. The distance is still quite large and the group of 5, 4 in runners, and Sai on an ink eagle, were on their way. So far they shot down several bandits in their technical, lots of spiderants, and plenty of flying ships called buzzards. Angel felt a bit guilty about killing those few deterrents but each of these enemies only delayed them and they needed to hurry least the village that the ninjas belong to are threatened. Earlier, Shin and Hizashi warned Team 7 of bandits nearby their village after Kakashi accidently crashed their runner. Thankfully the runner didn't take much damage and is still drivable afterwards, but the dire situation back home demands them to pick up the paste.

As the five are moving quickly, they eventually approached two bandit technicals with a cara-van trailing behind. Next Angel noticed her escort's ECHO communicators buzzed and a voice can be heard over them.

"Stay away from the cara-van!" A voice growled through the communicator in a threatening manner. The one who responded to their call is Kakashi.

"Sorry for our inconvenience. We'll stay out of the way." Kakashi said and the 3 vehicles move slowly past them. Just then a few bandit technical leaped over the hill from the direction where Team 7 and Angel came from.

"More bandit scum! Kill them all!" The voice through the communicator commanded and the two bandit technicals began to open fire on Angel and her escort. Their bullets consisted of flaming saw disks and a hail of bullets from the front. Quickly taking action Angel and Kakashi drove the runners backwards and away from the bandit technicals guarding the cara-van.

"We are not your enemy!" Kakashi desperately shouted into his ECHO communicator in an attempt to slip pass a fight.

"All you bandit scum are the same! You bandits always stealing from us!" The escort for the van shouted back as the two that is protecting the cara-van shot at the bandits and Angel with her escorts indiscriminately.

"We have no time for this!" Angel growled and started shooting at a one of the bandit technical that are guarding the van with the front guns. Hinata then joined in and shot at the same vehicle with the turret while Angel drove backwards to gain some distance. Two of the shots managed to hit the front tires, this caused the bandit technical to flip and land on the top with an explosion following a second later. As for Kakashi and Neji, they shot down the other one, their combined firepower caused the driver to die and their transportation blowing up. From above, Sai saw the action go down and swooped in to assist against the bandits that followed the 4 bellow. Sai leaped off of his eagle and in mid-air he pulled out his scroll, drew on it, and formed a hand seal.

"Choju Giga!" Sai shouted and this time 3 ink lions sprung from the scroll and all 3 targeted a single bandit technical. The first lion leap for the gun in the turret. The bandit saw the ink lion coming and drew his sidearm but it was too late for the ink lion already clawed and tear into the bandit's flesh. The other 2 jumped for the 2 bandits in the back. This time, both bandits focused on one with each pelting the ink lion with assault rifles, and with the remaining two ink lions they ripped apart the 2 bandits. Sai went straight for the driver and drew a ninjato and with the blade he pierced the driver's chest. Once he finished up, he and the rest of the team cleaned up the rest of the bandits that followed them.

"We're wasting time and we have to hurry." Angel informed angrily in her now smoking runner. As of now, both runners were pelleted with bullet holes and both were smoking from various damages.

"Luckily we're nearby the train station." Neji said with his Byakugan eyes as Kakashi drove the runner next to Angel's.

"Please, just take what you want." The driver in the cara-van said fearfully through the ECHO communicator as Sai walked over to the caravan. The bandits from earlier shot down his eagle and ink lions. Luckily he suffered no wounds and Angel saw a metal device wrapped around his waist.

_'Is that a shield?'_ Angel questioned to herself. Now that she has taken a much better look, she noticed slight bulges from the waists of each of the ninjas.

_'Huh, they all have shields.'_ Angel assumed as Sai leapt on the caravan and opened a Dahl case of weapons. From the case, a wind up sound is heard and a whooshing sound echoed to the team. From where Angel was looking from, she saw Sai pull out a sniper rifle and a shotgun. The sniper rifle is layered with the color green, signaling it's a corrosive weapon, and the shotgun is grey-silver colored with black and yellow checkered skin on the barrel.

_'A Torgue weapon,'_ Angel noted as Sai started drawing on his scroll again and soon enough an ink eagle is seen in the skies.

"Alright, you guys robbed me now get out of here." The guy in the caravan pleaded. The Team and Angel quickly left with a silent apology as they moved out. Soon enough, they came to a station that leads to Lynchwood. Sai eventually came down, dismissed his ink eagle, and took a look on the two new weapons they hijacked from earlier. Angel saw the train station and there are two buildings that surrounds a single railway pipe that hangs above the space between the buildings. Angel also saw several rust red cylinder containers of some sort.

"Oh great. We have to go to Lynchwood?" Kakashi frustratingly said. From that tone of voice, Angel got worried about their current situation. Was there a problem between the ninjas and Lynchwood? And what's their deal with Scooter? These questions only made Angel curious about the current situation of Pandora. She certainly studied lots of actions on Pandora, but even she needs rest. So what did she miss during her periods of rest?

"What's the problem with Lynchwood?" Angel asked curiously.

"Um... That's another thing we probably should keep secret." Neji said cryptically. Angel was getting a little annoyed by their avoidance of answers.

"Well, there is only one train that leads to Lynchwood and it's not here at the moment. We're just gonna have to wait for the train anyways." Hinata said. Her words rang true as the team and Angel saw the only railway that was empty.

_'Why is there just one train?'_ Angel wondered to herself as everyone dismounted the runners and entered the train station building. The building is one story high and there wasn't much. Like the cabin they were once in, the building is void of all life other than the few scattered red dust colored cylinders that are just outside. Seeing nothing with their Byakugan eyes, Neji and Hinata curled themselves on the wall while Sai and Kakashi decided to remain standing. And as for Angel, she found a chair to place herself upon it.

"So who's getting these weapons?" Sai intervened and everyone laid their eyes to Angel who was just staring off where the train was supposed to be. When she felt everyone's gaze upon her, she felt extremely confused as to why they are looking at her.

"What?" Angel asked and Sai repeated his question.

"Who's getting these weapons?" Sai asked and raised both weapons they stolen from earlier.

"Your the only one that's unarmed as of now and we probably can't guard you at all times." Kakashi informed and Angel saw where this was going.

"Give me the sniper rifle please." Angel asked and Sai passed the sniper rifle to her. When Angel took the sniper rifle, she carefully examined the gun with a careful eye. The gun has a scope on the top and has several parts of it glowing green. She popped open the gun which opened much like the broken butterfly does and about an 8 inch cartridge with several spots glowing green can be seen sticking out. Angel pulled out this cartridge out, albeit the cartridge was reluctant to be removed from it's spot. When she did this, the sniper rifle lost all it's green glow to it and Angel saw the cartridge she just pulled out has 6 bullets which is the traditional number of rounds in a clip of a sniper rifle. There are other kinds of cartridges that holds various other number of bullets per clip, but Angel paid little mind to that as they waited for the train to Lynchwood. After seeing the number of bullets in the clip, she placed the cartridge back into its slot and slammed down the front part of the gun and the green glow of the sniper rifle regained all it's color.

As for the Torgue shotgun, Sai kept that one to himself by slinging a strap around his shoulder.

"That appears to be a corrosive weapon." Sai informed with a big smile. Angel found it strange that Sai always smiles and wonders why.

"Yeah... Um Sai? Why do you always smile?" Angel asked suddenly and Sai's smile never faltered.

"Why shouldn't I smile? I have plenty of friends that cares for me, I get good food on my plates, and I'm safe for now. Why can't I smile?" Sai asked back.

"I don't know." Angel said and that only made Sai smirk. Unable to resist Sai's infectious smiling, Angel couldn't help but smile herself. Then frown by a certain reminder.

_'He smiles through everything just like Naruto does'_ Angel thought sadly and sighed out in a bit of frustration.

"So what's the story behind Scooter? And where are you guys living at?" Angel asked suddenly which her question brought the attention of the others.

"Scooter hates us ninjas cause-" Sai started but Kakashi stopped him.

"Sai. She doesn't need to know!" Kakashi scolded loudly. Hearing his sensei shout made Sai back off.

"Sorry Kakashi sensei." Sai apologized with a bow and sat down on the floor. Angel wanted to keep silent, but she does want her second question answered. "What about my second question?" Angel asked.

"You ask a lot of questions so you'll find out when we get there." Kakashi said offhandedly which made Angel sigh out again.

"So What exactly happened on the day of 'The Great Escape?'" Angel asked curiously. Their reactions wasn't what she thought and everyone winced at the reminder.

"That day is a day that should never have to occur, but it happened. It was nearly as bad as the day Hyperion came to our home world." Kakashi said grimly and all of Team 7's eyes held sorrow within them. The air held such tension that a single movement could snap it and Team 7 appeared like they were defeated by something they couldn't comprehend. That's when Angel figured that those two days were very touchy and she couldn't make out why.

_'By the look of these guys, they look like they went through a lot on those days.'_ Angel noted as she observed the reaction of the ninjas. She then silently berated herself by her rudeness. It wasn't her intention to make these people depressed, but she is only curious about what happened during The Great Escape. It also wasn't in her nature to harm others and it killed her from within to be forced by her father to manipulate people. It was especially hard on her to manipulate the 4 vault hunters into searching for the vault. And just moments before it is hard on her to think that she murdered spiderants, a few bandits and other life forms.

_'Dad, I'm going to make you pay for what you did to these people. It'll be for their justice.'_ Angel mentally vowed and hardened her eyes. She then took her new sniper rifle and started scavenging for any ammunition. She walked out of the abandoned building and sees the red dust colored cylinder containers again. She opened one and strangely enough there were 2 cartridges of sniper rounds and a cartridge of shotgun rounds. Angel was about to slip the 2 cartridges of sniper rounds into her pocket, but a firm hand gripped her wrist.

"You should use these SDU packs." A voice she recognizes easily from behind her calmly said.

"Sai thanks." Angel thanked and turned around to see the black haired teen holding out a oddly shaped flash drive looking object in his right hand. Angel took the device and placed it in her pocket. She can't use it right now, but Sai seemed to notice.

"Here let me." Sai said and Angel gave back the SDU pack. Sai then produced a scroll from a pouch from his back pouch and unraveled it. He then laid the scroll on the ground and formed a few hand seals. Soon enough an ECHO communication device appeared on the spot where writings can be seen. Sai then picked up the device and handed it to Angel.

"There you go." Sai said and Angel took the device into her hands. She observed the ECHO communication device and saw a microphone hanging on the left side of the square shaped device. She also saw that the device she held has various buttons located near the bottom and a speaker with them. She can also see on the blue screen that was near the top. Not only the device she carries has those features, there was a slot on the bottom right of it. Angel knew enough that slot was for any SDU packs the user might come across.

"These devices are really useful, but I must ask. Why didn't you and Naruto-san have one?" Sai asked curiously. Angel thought about it and knew it was a logical question. Who wouldn't keep such a useful device if it was a necessity?

"Well Sai, There was another siren on the planet of Hyper and I knew that Jack has a machine that could aid the siren in using ECHO communication devices as a spying tool." Angel informed. Sai understood instantly and had a grim look upon his face.

"So You and Naruto-san didn't take one with you cause Jack would be able to use this other siren to find you guys. Smart." Sai said with a grin. Angel returned the grin and slipped the SDU pack into the ECHO communication device. Suddenly the SDU pack vanished like the same way a runner is formed, through digistruct. Now that she has room within her device, she picked up the sniper rounds and soon they vanished in the same way the SDU pack did.

"Angel-san, I really don't understand how most of this stuff works. Mine telling me?" Sai asked with a curious look. Remembering the honorifics from yesterday, Angel used it herself.

"Sure Sai-san, SDU packs stores ammunition and other objects by digistructing them. Digistruct means to scan the object for a blueprint and these blueprints can be stored into a variety of things. In this case, this ECHO communication device is being used as my storage device." Angel explained roughly and Said seemed to understand.

"Next I can just pulled out those blueprints back into reality." Angel claims and taped a few buttons on the ECHO device. Just like a runner, a cartridge of sniper rounds appeared in the palm of Angel's hand. Seeing the cartridge of sniper rounds in Angel's hand caused Sai to be hypnotized. Angel can already tell by the look of Sai's eye that Sai is already seeing the usefulness of such a device. Eventually Sai snapped himself from his own amazement and gave a small chuckle.

"Sorry. It's just that even though I lived in a world with technology like this, I still don't understand most of this technology" Sai admitted sadly.

"Don't worry about that Sai. I only managed to comprehend most of this stuff because of my powers and Naruto. It's not your fault that the universe is so far ahead of us." Angel assured that made Sai smile again.

"Now you guys like avoiding my questions. What's the deal with Scooter and why are you guys afraid of going into Lynchwood?" Angel asked, but instantly regretted it by seeing Sai wince.

"As much as I would like to explain that situation, there are a lot of things that should stay buried Angel-san." Sai informed sadly that made Angel feel like she did something horrible.

"Sorry." Angel apologized quickly.

"It's nothing to be afraid of. Your just being curious." Sai assured and unknown to them, they had a person watching them carefully.

_'Sai's right Angel-san. There are lots of things that should stay buried.'_ Kakashi thought with a grim look. He looked to the sky and his thoughts began to wander.

* * *

_Morale was extremely low after 3 days after the kyuubi attack. Kakashi is one of those that were most affected. He lost Obito and Rin during the 3rd Shinobi war and both loses took an extreme amount of toll on Kakashi's mind. Sure he never liked Obito at first, but Obito quickly wormed his way into Kakashi's mind by his proclamation that Sakumo Hatake, Kakashi's father, was a great and heroic man. Next Kakashi never paid much mind to Rin, but after Obito's death by a rock crushing the right half of his body, Kakashi begun to take notice and care for Rin. Provided that he didn't love her, Kakashi tried his best to protect Rin only to fail when he was forced to kill her to prevent Kiri forces from claiming her body. They were surrounded and Kakashi had no choice but to kill Rin who's body held something important that Kiri was adamant to claim._

_But now, Kakashi lost his second father figure. Minato Namikaze died defending the village he loves from the kyuubi and morale is so terribly low. So low that people just gave up living after their loses from the yet to be recovered from 3rd shinobi war and now their loses by the kyuubi attack. The loss of his entire team in just under a year held up it's horrible effects on Kakashi's mind as he sobbed for his fallen sensei. As of now, he sits upon his sensei's face upon the Hokage's mountains watching Konoha trying to rebuild itself after the kyuubi attack. He can only watch as the academy is slowly being rebuilt, villagers crying over their losses after their 2 massive ordeals, and the Sandaime furiously working on the paperwork he has._

_'Why Kami-sama why? Why did I have to lose my team? Why did you have to die Sensei? What about Konoha? What about Naruto? What about me?!' Kakashi demanded while he felt hot tears streaming from his lone eye. It was incredibly rare for a shinobi of his stature to have tears cascading down his face, but no one can blame him by his losses. He knew of Minato's son by the glaring blonde hair the child has. He also knew of the kyuubi being sealed within Naruto by the knowledge that his sensei is an honorable man and would never seal such a burden within another child._

_As he looked upon the village that is Konoha, he can sense much fear inside the hearts of every villager. It made sense after what happened to the Elemental Nations as of late. People are still trying to cope with the loses they suffered during the 3rd shinobi war and now they are trying to cope with what they lost to the kyuubi. Some people were so broken that they just committed suicide the moment the kyuubi attack occurred. Kakashi knew that any type of invasion would cause the villagers into disarray and the ninjas can barely fight. Most of the jounins died during the kyuubi attack and Kakashi was one of the several that survived in state of body, but not in mind. Once he finally decided to stop his pitifulness to himself, he decided to take action and vanished in a cloud of smoke._

_Kakashi reappeared in the Sandaime's office and took a single glance on the old man. What he saw will forever shaken him to his core. There sat the Sandaime Hokage with large bags under his eyes and dried tears. In short, the Sandaime Hokage's a wreck._

_"Sandaime-sama." Kakashi said with no emotion in his voice. Both the copy ninja and the Hokage looked dead on their feet and no one can blame them. "Have you been up all night long?"_

_"Yes Kakashi-kun. I haven't gotten a break in 2 days. I'm tired, exhausted, and I just lost my wife Biwako to the kyuubi." The Sandaime mourned loudly which broke Kakashi's heart. "Now I have to go through all this paperwork before tomorrow and the village is pretty much destroyed." Hiruzen Sarutobi answered as he completed yet another sheet of paper. Kakashi saw that there were several stacks of paper on and on the side of his desk. And all he saw on the Sandaime's face is the face of defeat. There is no happiness after Minato gave his life to put an end to the kyuubi and that is evident on even Hiruzen's face._

_"So what do we do now?" Kakashi asked suddenly which made Hiruzen to take a break from his everlasting work._

_"I don't know Kakashi-kun. Jiraiya-kun's been gone ever since Orochimaru's been caught and Tsunade has yet to return." The elder Hokage informed sadly. Ever since Orochimaru was caught doing some inhumane experiments, Orochimaru was cast off as a missing nin. Hiruzen sent his other student Jiraiya to keep tabs on him. And as for Tsunade, she left to grieve after the lost of her lover, Dan, and her little brother, Nawaki. Not before taking Dan's niece with her._

_"If another tragedy strikes this village Kakashi-kun, I doubt this village would survive." The Sandaime admitted sadly. "We've lost so many good people in just under a few years. We don't even have the strength to fend off a well timed strike anymore."_

_A long silence filled with sadness filled the room as Kakashi became uncomfortable with it. "Alright Kakashi-kun, that's enough time. I got to finish this paperwork before it's too late." Kakashi nodded and once again left in a cloud of smoke._

_Kakashi then found himself walking back to his apartment when suddenly a speeding meteor came crashing down on the Hokage's tower. The meteor created a crater and suddenly a very yellow object rose up and floated above the flaming Hokage's tower._

_"Hokage-sama!" A random ninja screamed and instantly pandemonium engulfed the entire village of Konoha. Villagers scattered and fled while Ninjas were demanding who to take orders from. Kakashi only rooted himself to the ground while a single tear drop fell from his lone eye._

_'Kami-sama? Are you angry with us?' Kakashi wondered and started at the yellow object that is currently emerging from the flaming Hokage's tower. The object of Kakashi's curiosity and fear had a single red light that seems to be an eye. Surrounding that eye is a black hue of metal plating with yellow following close behind. This object has a pair of what it seems to be ejectors of some kind of projectile that is firing upon Konoha. On top of this monstrosity is a launcher that is firing missiles and causing fires across the village. Already ninjas from all directions are confused as to what to do after the death of 2 Hokages in a span of 3 days. Panic already gripped the hearts of everyone in Konoha and suddenly this yellow monstrosity bent leaned forward and Kakashi can only watch as a hologram of a winged object began forming in mid air. Quickly this winged object is fully created and started flying in mid air. Already the villagers panicked and when they laid eyes upon this winged flying and metal object it only increased their fears._

_"What is that thing?!" One civilian screamed and panic and soon enough that flying object headed straight for the civilian and shot a blue bolt of some kind. The shot made contact with the civilian and the result isn't pretty. The civilian screamed in pain as lightning sparked from the now smoking civilian body. This only caused more civilians to scream in panic._

___"Get to the escape roots!" A ninja shouted over the noise. Civilians ignored the ninja as they ran for their lives. Kakashi already seen enough decided take action against what ever is attacking them, but before he could take action, several other meteors came from above and landed on various buildings and standing civilians and ninjas. Kakashi stared up from the direction of where the meteors are coming from and saw an H-shaped object of some kind. Kakashi saw this ship fire several more shots and meteors came their way. Kakashi can only stand upon where he is standing. He hasn't fully recovered of what he is trying to understand what these things are and suddenly a voice called out to him._

_____"Kakashi Hatake! We need you!" A ninja roared over the sound of people dying left and right. This ninja has red eyes and is running up to Kakashi. Kakashi can easily tell that this young girl's a chunin and wears a head band on her forehead._

_______"Where to Kurenai?" Kakashi asked and Kurenai lead the pair out of Konoha's walls and deep into the forest. While they are making their getaway, Kakashi saw dozens of Konoha shinobi fleeing from Konoha and lots of civilians screaming and running in the forest. All around them, screaming and strange loud noises sounded into the morning. When Kakashi and Kurenai made their way to a clearing, they saw several other figures standing by and one of them approached the jounin._

_________"Kakashi, what do we do?" A figure asked with two scars with one above his right eye and below the same eye._

_________"Shikaku Nara." Kakashi said in slight wonder._

_________"We have no time to talk, we have to do something about those... Things in our village." Shikaku said. None of the ninjas knew what they were fighting and several more figures emerged from the forests. A part of that group is the rest of the famous Ino-Shika-Cho trio and several Anbu teams. Unfortunately Choza's injured and leaning on Inoichi while several other ninjas are already injured by various burns and mysterious holes that leaks blood. Those are the ones that looked like their taking it the worst._

_________"Alright, here's all I got during my time in the village. Up in the sky is an H-shaped thing that's sending in these things and killing all our people. But before I witnessed this H-shaped object, a yellow object with a red eye crashed into our Hokage's tower. And I think the Sandaime Hokage's dead." Kakashi explained quickly to his fellow Konoha shinobi. Several others made their entrance and when Kakashi claims the Sandaime is dead, every shinobi in the area gasped and started gossiping to themselves. Kakashi knew that he had to do something quick so he grabbed for everyone's attention._

_________"Ninjas of Konoha! Our village and it's people are in danger! We as ninjas must do our duty to protect them with everything we have against whatever we're facing. We must stand-" Kakashi started but was interrupted._

_________"Shut up Kakashi! Konoha has fallen! Ever since your sensei sacrificed his life Konoha has never been the same!" A ninja spat which brought about agreements from several other ninjas. Unfortunately Kakashi saw several ninjas leave the group to do whatever their doing. Perhaps to get their living loved ones out of the village? Kakashi didn't bother to stop them because he is needed where he is now._

_________"It's over Kakashi, Konoha's finished. And as I see it, there's no way we can touch whatever's launching those things way up there. Not only that, but most our techniques aren't working on those metal beasts. Whoever staged this attack could never stage things in a better time." Shikaku informed while putting a hand to Kakashi's shoulder._

_________"What do you mean your technique's aren't working?" Kakashi wondered and Shikaku answered in honest. "Most of my clan's techniques only workings on living things and the same goes with Inoichi. As for the Akimichi's, Choza did what he could, but whatever those things that big yellow object with red eye shocked him. And not to mention our Elemental ninjutsu doesn't work well. For some reason those metal humanoid figures only shrugs off any Katon ninjutsu. Suiton ninjutsu only pushes them back, and Asuma-san tried a Futon jutsu only to land a big scratch. Not large enough to do any significant damage before he was taken down by these strange weapons." Shikaku informed sadly and many pitied those that have fallen. Some ninjas even broke down and started crying to themselves again. It was just like their two other ordeals in that year. _

_________"Doton ninjutsu has the best odds! A wall of earth and burying those things usually works but we can't get close." A random ninja informed out of the blue._

_________"But what about those weird yellow pineapple shaped things? I saw a guy pick one up only to see him explode!" Another ninja jumped into the conversation._

_________"What about Raiton ninjutsu?" Shikaku asked, his question is ignored when another man jumped into the conversation._

_________"Kakashi-sempai! I seen people in yellow suits and strange weapons that fires strange projectiles landing on the Hokage's tower! When I used my Katon: Karyu Endan no jutsu on one, they glowed blue not before my technique had no effect on them!" Another ninja panicked. Kakashi and Shikaku tried figuring out what to do, but this is too much! They never lead a army before. Not only that, but they never fought anything like this before and these new weapons are so different it's mind boggling._

_________"What do we do now Kakashi? Your pretty much the only jounins here and the rest of us are chunins. That makes you in charge now." Shikaku informed. Kakashi actually detected a bit of trembling in Shikaku's voice and Kakashi began to hyperventilate. There's no way Kakashi could ever lead another team after the death's of his teammates so soon. Not to mention an army of ninjas, he just wasn't ready for this. Kakashi felt his mouth go dry as he watches several dozen ninjas of various levels whisper and gossip to themselves. There's just no way Kakashi could lead a war against an unfamiliar enemy and hopelessly win without causalities. He then spotted some children amongst the few dozens of ninjas. The children were crying and sobbing for their parents and loved ones and Kakashi knew then he couldn't fail again._

_________"Ninjas of Konoha, I won't lie to you but Konoha has fallen. I'm going back to save whatever man, women, and children I can find and get them to safety. Whoever wants to join are more than welcome. And if you want to abandon Konoha, your more than welcome to." Kakashi announced and turned to Shikaku. Several loyal Konoha ninjas gasped by what Kakashi announced, but eventually they learned it was truly hopeless. After all, the 3rd Shinobi war, the kyuubi attack and now this took it's toll on Konoha. Even a village as mighty as Konoha can't stand crisis after crisis and still get back up as if nothing happened._

_________"I'm going back to save whatever I can. I want you Shikaku to lead these people out of the land of fire. Something tells me Konoha isn't the only victim here." Kakashi ordered and unknown to him, there are many forces at work and it's not just Hyperion. Cause from the shadows a figure with black cloak and red clouds watched the copy ninja with an amused look. When Kakashi felt like he was being watch, he turned to look where the figure was standing._

_________'Huh? I could've sworn I felt watched.' Kakashi thought, but shoved those thougths aside and left to save whatever he could. But before he could, Shikaku gripped his shoulder._

_________"Kakashi. Where do we go?" Shikaku asked and Kakashi stared long and hard on the Nara._

_________"Anywhere." Kakashi answered and Shikaku had to ask one last thing._

_________"Can you save our children?" Shikaku asked and Kakashi replied instant and without hesitation. "Of course."_

* * *

As Kakashi relived those few moments within his mind. He didn't know he was holding his breathe the whole time and went to take a few shuddered breathes of air.

_'I gotta stop having these flashbacks. It's going to be the death of me someday.'_ Kakashi thought grimly and walked back inside the building. He walked in and found the chair Angel pulled out from earlier and decided to sit on it. While he sat upon that chair, his thoughts moved to Naruto. What was he going to do? What was he going to say? In all honesty, Kakashi felt scared about the future meeting with his sensei's son. He even wondered how his sensei's son turns out, but he figured that he'll get those answers soon enough.

After contemplating about his sensei's son, he then looked at his 2 Hyuga students. Neji and Hinata were cuddling up together as a brother and sister would and Kakashi saw Neji put a comforting arm around Hinata and gave the Hyuga a concerned look. He then saw Hinata whimpering about something and he guessed it was about the day of 'The Great Escape'.

_'What am I going to do? We're just a group of people wearing masks now.'_ Kakashi wondered sadly.

"You guy want to talk about it?" Kakashi asked and the Hyugas only shook their heads. Their denial only made Kakashi feel like a poor sensei.

_'Minato-sensei. What am I going to do? I'm so lost without you.'_ Kakashi depressingly thought as he watched over his students.

* * *

Angel decided to drop the subject and look around some more for anything of importance which was the rest of the ammo she scrounged up from the rest of the red-rust colored cylinders. She then decided to walked about the platform for awhile and found nothing new. So giving up, she hung her head in disappointment in herself. She didn't even find much ammo. Looking down in disappointment with herself, she then spotted something green.

_'What's that?'_ Angel wondered and jumped off the platform. Sai saw her jump down so he got up to join her. Sai only can watch as Angel crawl under the platform and soon heard an opening of a Dahl weapon container.

"I got more weapons!" Angel called out and brought out 2 more weapons from under the platform. The first is a rusty and broken Jakobs pistol and the other is yet another Maliwan. This time it's an assault rifle that is colored blue. Angel gave the Jakobs pistol to Sai who inspected it but simply shook his head in disappointment.

"This pistol's no good. We're better off selling it to one of those weird vendors around." Sai informed which made Angel nod. Angel knew about the vendors that he is talking about. Next Angel examined the blue assault rifle by pulling out the magazine and seeing how many bullets are inside. From there, she can count the number of rounds inside by the line that reveals each bullet.

_'12 rounds. It's not much but it'll do for now.'_ Angel thought as she slid the mag back inside the gun. She then pulled back a cocking mechanism making the gun ready to fire.

_'I bet Naruto could figure out what gun this is. He would probably say it's a static cobra.'_ Angel noted sadly. _'Naruto. I'll be there soon, just don't die.'_ Angel thought and she is snapped from her thought processes when Kakashi made his entrance.

"Good work." Kakashi praised.

"So who's keeping this?" Angel asked while holding the blue assault rifle. Kakashi and Sai stared at her as if she didn't know the answer to an obvious question.

"Fine." Angel grudgingly accepted and slung the blue assault rifle around her shoulder. It annoyed her that these people think she can't defend herself, but in truth she already accepted that she can't. She needed protection while her escape of Hyper with Naruto and for once she wanted to protect him. It didn't help that Naruto is always the overprotective type, and it also didn't help that she loves that part of him. Thanks to her father's oppressive nature, Angel always needed help and that help always came in the form of Naruto.

_'For once I want to protect you Naruto. Just once would be enough.'_ Angel thought to herself. Kakashi and Sai wasn't paying attention to her inner conflicts and were talking to each other.

"Well, we might as well eat while we have our peace." Kakashi said offhandedly and the team and Angel went back inside the building. Once everyone is inside, Kakashi pulled out yet another scroll out of his kunai pouch and then his hands began forming seals. Angel always found those hand seals fascinating and wondered if she could do any of this feats. And as expected of a magical show, a pile of meat on a glass plate appeared with several spare glass plates on the side. On top of the spare plates there are several pairs of chopsticks. Angel then witness Kakashi unfurling the scroll further and saw yet another symbol upon the papers. Like before, Kakashi weaved through hand seals and this time several glasses of water with a pitcher appeared within a smoke cloud.

"Seriously. You guys can store food, sleeping bags, and probably cash in these scrolls. Yet you can't seal weapons!" Angel lightly snapped.

"Our weapons are back home. This is supposed to be a rescue mission. And if your so worried, we have those runners you summoned for us." Neji reminded. Angel only huffed to herself in response.

"Well, there are similarities between your storage methods and our sealing methods." Sai commented.

"Yeah... Yeah your right Sai." Angel said and now that they thought about it. The way these corporation are capable of storing things into their ECHO devices and these ninjas are capable of sealing through the use of scrolls and chakra are very similar.

"You did say that this technology... digistruct" Kakashi said with the word 'digistruct' being a new word to him.

"Stores these blueprints of your possessions like the weapons you find, the ammunition you carry, and the way you got that runner to appear. It's has very similar uses as to us using scrolls and seals" Kakashi noted as he took one of the pieces of meat and placed it on one of the spare plates. Angel can only tell the truth in Kakashi's words by noticing the similarities of uses between the ninja's sealing techniques and this world's digistructing technology.

"But why didn't you have an ECHO communicator in your ship you came here with?" Kakashi asked and Angel sighed by being asked of a repeated question.

"You guys know who Jack is right?" Angel asked and everyone nodded grimly. By mentioning Jack, Angel can tell that these people are suppressing killer intent.

"He's the CEO of Hyperion." Neji grumbled angrily and Angel nodded to him.

"Yep and Jack has a machine that can give a siren A.I powers. A.I stands for Artificial Intelligence and Jack forces said siren to use this A.I for a multitude of things. In this case, he can make the siren use ECHO communicator devices as a spying device for his eyes and ears." Angel informed only to be a subject to Kakashi's suspicion.

"You were once his puppet weren't you?" Kakashi guessed which made Angel's eyes finding the floor interesting.

"Yes. One day I had enough and Naruto helped me escape. It didn't take much but we managed to get off of Hyper." Angel said which ended her being the subject of Kakashi's suspicion.

"So you didn't take an ECHO device because you two knew that Jack could've found the two of you with this other siren." Kakashi concluded and Angel once again nodded that confirms Kakashi is right.

"Well eat up." Kakashi said and the rest of the team started grabbing for their pieces of meat. After all the meat's been plucked from the main plate, Angel saw the others doing some kind of prayer of some sorts and wondered what their doing. Sensing Angel's curiosity, Kakashi answered for Angel's unspoken question.

"We are praying for the good that has occurred for us Angel-san." Kakashi said without opening his eye. Feeling left behind, Angel pretended to join in only to be scolded.

"There is no need to follow our traditions Angel-san. We won't force you or Naruto to do our traditions besides there are bigger problems to be wary of." Kakashi reprimanded lightl. Angel knew that Kakashi is referring to the Akatsuki and their current situation and slightly blushed in embarrassment about being caught so easily.

"Itadakimasu" Kakashi said and the new word made Angel raise an eyebrow.

"What does itadi-whatever that means?" She asked.

"It's 'Itadakimasu' and it means 'let's eat'" Hinata informed.

"Ah well itadakimasu." Angel said properly and she stared at Kakashi. Kakashi only raised an eyebrow in confusion, but he knew why she was staring at him.

"What? Is there something on my face?" Kakashi asked. His lips wanted to form a smirk, but he restrain himself from doing so. Smirking would only tell Angel of his plan.

"Yes. Your mask." Angel said and 3 teens of Team 7 simultaneously sighed out.

"Angel-san, it's pointless to see what's behind Sensei's mask. There were many and I mean a very many attempts as to see what's behind that mask, but every single time some unfortunate incident stops us." Sai informed and Angel gave a disbelieving glance at Sai who kept his eyes closed, but that was her downfall as when she returned her gaze upon Kakashi...

"How did you eat your food so fast!?" Angel asked/screamed in disbelief by seeing Kakashi's plate is devoid of all contents.

"I warned you." Sai reprimanded and started eating his plateful of food while Hinata and Neji only shook their heads in their unspoken response.

"Hey can't you two see what's behind his mask?" Angel asked curiously and the two Hyugas only shook their heads again.

"We may never find out the mystery behind Kakashi's mask." Hinata sadly informed. Like Sai, they only closed their eyes the whole time without even giving an attempt to see what's behind that mask.

"Couldn't you see through the mask with the Byakugan?" Angel asked and their heads moved side to side again. A logical question for those who can see through buildings. If one can see through buildings then one can certainly see through a mask was Angel's line of thinking.

"For some reason, sensei's mask shields his face from our eyes and he won't tell us how he does it. I don't think he ever will." Neji said with a sigh and started eating along with Hinata. Angel wanted to find out the mystery of Kakashi's mask, and by some unprecedented force, Kakashi broke the silence of curiosity.

"You know, you could always ask." Kakashi said and inwardly he was laughing. This only caused the others to sigh out again much to Angel's confusion.

"Could I see what's under that mask?" Angel asked and like before noise of disappointment filled the air.

"Sure. What's under my mask is..." Kakashi allowed dramatically and his hand reached up for his mask. His finger gripped on the edge and pulled down while saying.

"Another mask!" Kakashi said and inwardly was laughing at Angel's dumbfounded reaction. Kakashi's words rang true as Angel can clearly see yet another mask upon Kakashi's face. Her disbelief made her eyebrows to start twitching.

"Okay." Angel said and everyone can tell she's confused. She then gave up trying to figure out the mystery behind Kakashi mask.

_'If she asked to pull down my second mask, they all would've seen my face.'_ Kakashi inwardly thought with a giggle. Angel seemed to notice Kakashi's inner thoughts and reacted accordingly.

"Wait a minute. If I ask you to pull down that second mask, will you pull it down?" Angel asked that made Kakashi smirk.

"Well yes." Kakashi answered truthfully.

"Okay, pull down your second mask down too." Angel ordered while Kakashi continued to smirk. The order brought the attention of the others in the room. They actually opened their eyes to see this while thinking.

_'None of us actually asked him to pull down the second mask.'_ The rest of teens thought and stared at Kakashi eagerly.

_'Well it was fun while it lasted'_ Kakashi thought as he remembers all the times he fooled everyone with that trick.

"What's under my second mask is..." Kakashi paused for dramatic effect as his hand moved to remove his second mask.

"A third mask!" Kakashi said and as his words hanged true seeing that there is indeed a third mask! Kakashi laughed by the jaw drops of the others.

_'HAHAHA this is hilarious! If Neji and Hinata had their Byakugan eyes out they would've seen through the genjutsu!'_ Kakashi thought as he laughed on the inside hysterically. Three masks? That's kind of unbelievable to Angel to who suspected trickery.

"Neji-san, Hinata-san. Your Byakugan eyes please?" Angel asked and stared at Kakashi which brought Kakashi's laughing streak to an end. Hinata and Neji guessed where Angel was going with this and activated their eyes. Both gasped by what they discovered.

"Sensei! Drop the genjutsu!" Hinata and Neji commanded simultaneously. Being caught caused Kakashi to eye smile and gave a small chuckle.

"Alright, you got me." Kakashi said and dropped the genjutsu. What they all saw amazed them so much that Hinata and Angel blushed up a storm while Neji and Sai gapped with their jaws dropping. Their lies Kakashi with the perfect jawline that all girls would love. There wasn't a single blemish and to the girls in the room they felt butterflies in their stomachs. While the girls were having their naughty thoughts, Sai and Neji are trying so hard to memorize the picture they just bore witness to and one of them started to giggle perversely to himself.

_'Oh my God. H-His jaw... H-His mouth... Their even better than Naruto's whiskers.'_ Angel blushed while being slightly guilty.

_'Oh God. I'm cheating on Naruto if I act like this near Kakashi.'_ Angel thought with a guilty conscious. The idea of cheating on Naruto forced Angel to steel herself and fought down her blush as hard as she could. She loves Naruto more than anything and if Naruto finds out she likes Kakashi's lower face then Naruto would be devastated and possibly leave her. She could not let that happen, not after they just escape Hyper together. As for Hinata she blushed as red as tomato and passed out by a nosebleed. Neji normally would've move to take care of Hinata if his mind wasn't trying to take a mental photograph of what he's witnessing. And Sai started to giggle like a mad man while at the same time having some unsavory thoughts.

_'Kakashi sensei probably keeps that mask on to keep the ladies off him. Wait until I tell the others!'_ Sai devilishly thought while giggling to himself.

"Alright we should probably start eating. The food's getting cold." Kakashi reminded and the others started eating. Angel look a look on Hinata who's still out cold.

"What about Hinata?" Angel asked worriedly, but Kakashi just waved her off. "She'll be fine in a moment. She's always a bit shy." Angel shrugged then went to take her chopsticks only to find she has trouble using them. Angel tried to copy the motions of the other ninjas only to fail by dropping one of the chopsticks by mistake.

"Here let me show you how." Sai offered and showed how to properly eat with chopsticks. It took awhile but Angel got the hang of it and plucked a piece of meat on her own.

"Thanks. So what is this stuff?" Angel asked curiously after she picked up a piece of the meat off her plate.

"Skag meat." Sai informed which brought a smile to her face. Angel then took a bite of the fresh piece of meat. She found the meat very tender easily melts within her mouth.

"Not bad." Angel commented and started eating with more vigor. Once she was done with the meat, she drank her glass of water, and Kakashi took all the plates to seal the equipment. By now Hinata woken up from what it seems to be a dream.

"Ugh. I had the most weirdest dream. I could've sworn I saw Kakashi sensei's face." Hinata admitted while rubbing her head.

"It wasn't a dream." Neji reminded that made Hinata blush furiously again.

"Oh Kami. So it's true. Kakashi sensei..." Hinata said and left it at that. There was no need to pass out again on Hinata's part. However the new word made Angel raise an eyebrow in curiosity.

"Kami? Genjutsu? What do those mean?" Angel asked and Kakashi answered.

"Kami is our version of your God and genjutsu is our illusionary techniques. That third mask I used to trick you guys was simply an illusion. We can use genjutsu to trick people into doing things we want them to just like what I did with you guys." Kakashi chuckled lightly on the last part and pulled his mask back up before Hinata turned to him. Kakashi only wanted to prevent Hinata from losing too much blood by nose bleeds. As much as it would make him laugh on the inside, Kakashi knew he had to keep Hinata awake if anything tragic occurs.

"Now we just wait." Kakashi sighed out and moved his gaze upon Angel. He saw Angel holding the two weapons given to her and wondered if she can use them.

"Angel-san? Do you know how to use those guns?" Kakashi asked and Angel nodded her head. The question made her cheer up from the depressing tension in the air.

"Yeah, Naruto taught me how to use a gun and gave me lessons on how to shoot them right. Naruto is really a great teacher when it comes to teaching and he was always patient with the lessons he teaches me. He also did teach me how they label Hyperion weapons and a few other corporations." Angel said making Kakashi proud of Naruto. He may never have meet him, but at least he knows now Naruto is a lot like his father. Minato was always patient when it came to teaching Team Minato and it seems Naruto inherited that part of his father.

"Naruto's a lot like his father." Kakashi commented and Angel recognized who he is talking about.

"You know Minato Namikaze?" Angel asked that made Kakashi inwardly wince by the reminder of his name.

"Yeah, I know him. He was my sensei before Hyperion came around." Kakashi explained and Angel hung her head down.

"I'm sorry." Angel apologized quickly.

"It's not your fault." Kakashi said and walked out of the building with haste. He didn't want to deal anymore questions until he reports back to Jiraiya. Only with Jiraiya would Kakashi talk about Naruto's father. When he exited the building. It's already nighttime. He then heard a loud noise in the direction of the railway.

"Team 7! Angel-san! The train's coming!" Kakashi warned and everyone got into position.

* * *

There stood a figure high above a skyscraper. This figure is incredibly pale and blood red hair that lands around his shoulders. This red headed figure held a single purple ringed eye within his right socket and a black pirate eye patch on the left. The single purple ringed eye held much pity for those below as the figure gazed upon the skyscraper. This figure sports a yellow Hyperion uniform with several badges and medals across the woven cotton. To this figure's right, a smoke cloud appeared and this orange haired figure appeared to have not noticed the smoke cloud's presence.

"When?" The new figure said. This new figure held blue hair and her skin has a blue tint to it. This woman held the same uniform as the red haired one sported except this time, the woman's uniform revealed her curves around her body.

"Soon Konan-chan soon." The red haired figure answered as the red haired figure stared down on the citizens below. Many are walking and few had vehicles that were driven off in some direction. The skyscraper these two are standing on had stripes of white and yellow and lots and lots of windows across the surface.

"What is the news about Naruto-kun?" The red figure asked in a deep voice. The figure named Konan took a moment to gather her thoughts.

"Naruto-kun and Angel successfully escaped. Although I fear that I have brought too much attention to myself while doing so." Konan answered truthfully.

"It is of no trouble. Now that he is out of the way we may begin our plan." The figure said.

"Nagato. You are aware that we have many enemies here. Even though Tsunade-sama healed your legs all those years ago, it is still only 8 of us against Hyperion including your paths. Perhaps we should wait a little longer." Konan suggested only to receive a small glare that held no hostility.

"No. No more waiting. Now is the time we strike. Our enemies are numerous and powerful, but we are forever more powerful." The figure named Nagato reminded.

"What about your left eye Nagato-kun?" Konan asked in concern with the eye patch. Nagato took a moment to answer. He rather liked having both eyes and having the eye patch is a definite nuisance

"It is only an inconvenience as it matters not because I have 6 other pairs of eyes I can use. Do not fear Konan. Madara will get what's coming for him soon enough. His betrayal back in Amegakure will be paid in full." Nagato assured and leapt off the skyscraper without fear. Without hesitation, Konan followed after him.

* * *

"Jack. Kill them. Bring Orochimaru and Number 3's squads with you." The voice within the ECHO communicator ordered and Jack left the building his is in. As of now, Jack was sitting in a room with a glass desk and several cameras that revealed two figures jumping down a skyscraper.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait! I know them! Those traitors! That's it! The gloves are coming off now." Jack sneered and picked up his ECHO communicator device.

"Somebody bring me Orochimaru and Number 3's squads now!" Jack demanded and he quickly left the room to find his subordinates.

* * *

"Somebody get a medic!" Deputy winger ordered to one of the Marshals which are scrambling to bring order back into the bandits around them. When the Sheriff gone down the bandits got a brilliant idea to revolt against her tyranny and started a gunfight across Lynchwood. As of now, gunfire can be heard in the air and bullet holes are made nearly none stop. Eventually a figure with a orange spiraling mask and a black cloak with red clouds on it walked up to the deputy and the sheriff with an uninterested look. For some reason, the bandits didn't bother or notice him to shoot at him and the deputy just started to notice his presence.

"Who are you?" Deputy Winger asked and aimed his shotgun at the masked stranger.

"I am the Harbinger of peace and I require your services sheriff." The mask stranger said to the sheriff while completely ignoring the deputy.

"I asked who are you?" Deputy Winger repeated and this time he got a response.

"I already said. Now sheriff, I require your services." The masked stranger said which only brought Winger's fury.

"If you haven't noticed, she's wounded!" Winger scolded and the masked stranger laid a hand upon the sheriff's face. The masked stranger saw the wound that punched a hole through the sheriff's left cheek and dislocated teeth. The sheriff is in bad condition with a penny sized hole and the four front teeth were missing from her lower jaw. Suddenly the masked stranger's hands glowed green and the hole in her cheek started to close.

"Who are you?" The deputy asked in awe of what he is witnessing. The mask stranger continued to ignore him and soon enough the sheriff came back to the land of the living. The sheriff took several desperate breathes of air when she came to and gazed around to see gunfire.

"Puuh oown yurr weaapuns" The sheriff shouted in a messed up voice. No one heard her order and the gunfight between the marshals and bandits ensued. She then noticed her voice was misplaced then felt her missing teeth and panic began to engulf her.

"Wass happun oo me eeth?" The sheriff asked/screamed as she turned to the masked stranger.

"Easy Sheriff, now let's go somewhere we will not be disturbed. Deputy Winger, you will be tasked with bringing peace to Lynchwood." The masked stranger said then vanished in a vortex while taking the sheriff with him. Thank's to the disappearance of the sherriff, the duty fell to the Deputy to bring peace to Lynchwood.

"This is going to be one hell of a day." Deputy Winger complained.

* * *

Back on the train the sand siblings are at with their two prisoners. A vortex appeared on the back of the train. Once the vortex opened, a figure with an orange mask and a black cloak with red clouds upon the cloth of the cloak step out.

_'Time to retrieve my pet and more.'_ The masked man thought as he started walking towards the front of the train.

* * *

**Author's note:** (1)= The rocket launcher Axton used in the train at the very beginning of the game.

Things to mention: I honestly made this out of a fluke. Half the time I really don't have a clue at what I'm doing and I often get writers block because of it. After this chapter, I'll be giving the next chapter to the bad guys and show things in their points of views. Those guys are Jack, Danzo, Madara, and a few others. So wait till next chapter to understand the background of this story.

On the topic of Madara. I really didn't like how Kishimoto made a huge plot twist on making Madara, O**** (Not spoiling it for those who haven't gotten far enough in the Naruto Canon). So in this story Madara is Madara and not you-know-who, but who knows? I might pull the same trick too.

On the side note, I'll also put backgrounds for ALL characters involved. Soon I'll go over the sand siblings and all the other characters too. I expect this story to hold about 20-30 chapters if I ever get the motivation to complete it and keep the chapters relatively similar in size. (Hint, Hint, Reviews are nice motivators.)

To clarify the relation between Jiraiya and Naruto in the first chapter, Naruto is not aware that Jiraiya is his godfather. He knows that Jiraiya is his father's sensei, but to Naruto, that isn't a large enough reason for Jiraiya to care for him. Jiraiya didn't tell Naruto of his godfather status because of Naruto's relationship with Angel who is the daughter of the CEO of Hyperion. Jiraiya thought that Naruto might be safer if Naruto stuck with Angel and Jack rather than himself. This is just a clear up for any confusion in the first chapter.

I promise to go over the Hyperion's invasion of the Elemental planet in much more details later! I also intend on giving details on what happened on The Great Escape too. Please be patient with me. I'm still learning the curve of typing up stories and I realized that grammar and humor are my weakest points in everything. I intend on improving that here and hopefully you guys will like it. So I'll be spending a little extra time trying to get more into these chapters solely for your guy's entertainment.

Reviews are nice to have. So please leave one for my motivation to write more! I won't stop till this thing's finished, but your reviews are definitely making me want to work faster, so please feel free to review!

* * *

**Confirmed characters: (you can still choose who you would like to add in this story. Soon it will be too late.)**

Evil and brainwashed Sasuke.

Evil and escaped Madara

Good and escaped Jiraiya

Good and escaped Kakashi

Neutral and escaped Tsunade

Good and escaped Itachi

All the jinchuuriki(s)(don't know the plural version of Japanese words and will be either good, evil, neutral, or already captured depending on character)

Evil and either brainwashed or escaped Danzo

Evil and either brainwashed or escaped Orochimaru

Good and escaped Nagato

Good and escaped Konan

Good and escaped Haku

Good and escaped Haku's mother

Good and escaped Hana

Neutral and escaped Kisame.

Neutral and escaped Hidan

Neutral and escaped Deidara

Evil and escaped Zetsu

Evil and escaped Sasori

Evil and escaped Kakuzu

Evil and escaped Fugaku

Neutral and escaped Mikoto

Good and escaped Hizashi

Neutral and escaped Zabuza (Will become good)

Evil and brainwashed Kiba (May turned good)

Good and escaped Neji

Good and escaped Hinata

Good and escaped Sai

Good and escaped Shisui

Good and escaped Shikamaru

Good and escaped Ino

Good and escaped Choji

Neutral and brainwashed Tenten (may become good)

Evil and brainwashed female ninja siren (Most probably Sakura)

(I don't think I can add Miato guy and Lee. I will certainly try to add them, but I do need a good reason to keep them alive during THC's invasion and The Great Escape.)


End file.
